St White Retaliation
by Andantenne to Percupine
Summary: Sora gave Riku a chocolate on Valentine's Day to confess his feeling towards him, but was rejected. But who knows what will happen next? SoraxRiku
1. 14th February : Valentine's Day

**St. White Retaliation**

**Pairing : Sora x Riku**

**Date begun: January 4th 2008**

**Date posted: January 10th 2008**

**Okay, We meet again, for those who has read my other stories, and for the new ones, Hello!! nice to meet you!!:) . This is my third fanfic, quite long and it's romance!! I don't know if it's any good, because I rarely write Romance, but I think it's quite interesting. well, just read it then give me some reviews if you like, so I can see if my story is good or not. Sorry for the gramatical error though. enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer : You know already, right...?**

**Friday, 14th February 2003**

_**Valentine's Day **_

Valentine 's Day is a perfect day to confess your love. That's what almost every girl thinks. It's a very sweet day, isn't it? To think that someone made chocolate as a form of their feeling to the other. Presents full of care and love to someone important for you. And when the other takes your chocolate, that means that they accept your feeling. Isn't it sweet? Everyone always hope that their chocolates will be accepted gratefully. But life isn't always that perfect.

"I can't accept that."

A 16-year-old spiky brunette was standing below a bald, snow-layered tree. His hands holding a cute-wrapped chocolate extended to a 17-year-old silver-haired boy who was standing in front of him.

The brunette's blue eyes widened as they locked into the aquamarine ones.

"…Why not?", the younger teen asked nervously, his face was in a deep red color.

The taller teen sighed, and said, "I don't like boys."

The brunette's red face became redder. Not because nervous, well, a little, but not because of it. And of course not because heat since it was February 14th, which meant it still winter. Yes, it was because of the shame ness.

The other teen was about to leave when the brunette suddenly said. "At least… take it!! Please!!"

Blue eyes closed, hoping the older teen will take his chocolate. "Just… as a friendship chocolate…?"

The aquamarine eyes gazed the brunette for a moment, and then to the chocolate on his hands. A long sigh passed his lips, as he took the chocolate from the brunette's small hands. The brunette opened his eyes gratefully, only to be disappointed when he saw the other just threw his chocolate easily to the ground.

"I want to keep our friendship, but I don't think I can", he said coldly and then walked away, leaving the brunette in disappointment, staring at his thrown chocolate on the snow layered ground.

"Well… I'm sorry for you, Sora."

The spiky brunette sat on a bench with a red-haired girl in his porch. The brunette, which name is Sora, was wearing a thick brown coat, as it was snowing that time, and a warm scarf was tied on his neck, to prevent the cold. He also wore a black boots to make his walk in snow easier. He had been sitting in there for about 1 hour along with his red-haired-girl friend, who was wearing a red jacket and a pink scarf. It looked like that she can resist the cold though, to see that she only wore a black short skirt.

"Kairi… you said that this is the perfect day", the brunette said, hanging his head lowly, as he observed the white scenery in his porch. White of course. The ground was layered by thick snow, and the trees were covered by the falling snow.

"Valentine's day? Of course!! Just… maybe Riku really doesn't like you more than a friend", the girl, which name is Kairi, shrugged as she watched the snow fell from the clouded sky. "Well, Riku is straight if you ask me", she added.

Riku. He can't be not straight of course. He was famous as a playboy, had more than two girlfriends at one time, and had dated almost all the girls in school. Well, no one bother to think why so many girls like him though, as he was the captain of the basketball team, great enough at all of the school subjects to make him a student with the best grades, and also rich, very rich. Although he was a little too proud of himself. Maybe if you have some measures you can try to measure how big his head is. Oh, it'll be very big.

But this Riku, who looked like can't be reached by ordinary people, actually was Sora's childhood friend. He used to be very warm and kind, humble… well, not really though. But better than he was now. He always played with Sora in his house, although most of them were girl's play (which was Sora's wish).

"You said he does", Sora said, arching his eyebrow as he turned to face the girl beside him.

"It's just a hunch, ok?", Kairi said, and then smirked. "That's what happen if you reject me."

The brunette just stared at his other childhood friend with a what-a-devil look. Kairi had become his friend since they were three. She was his very first friend… and his only friend now. The red-haired girl was a polite girl, very care and always so sweet. But after Sora rejected her feeling to him last year… well, here was the girl who had become evil.

"You're so mean…", Sora sighed as he pulled his knees up and rested his chin on it.

"You're so mean when I confessed to you", Kairi stated.

"I said sorry, didn't I?"

"It still hurts."

"…", the brunette finally resigned and stared in silence. He thought again about the event this morning. Riku had rejected him, and the worst of all, he broke their friendship! Just think about it!! 10 years friendship!! Just because of one silly confession!!

"He said we can't even be friends", Sora murmured, now that he felt so empty, so sad, so embarrassed. He just wanted to burry himself into the snow.

"Come on, Sora!! Cheer up! Don't be like that, make me feel guilty", the girl stood up as she placed her hands on her hip.

"You ARE guilty", Sora stated, glared at the girl. Kairi always take it as a care look though, to think that he never could glare to anyone else except to this girl, not even when he was teased by other classmates when they found out that he was a gay, or when his things were thrown to the fire in bon-fire festival. The only one he could glare at just Kairi, not even his mother or sister.

"Actually, he never acts like your friend since we entered the high school, right? So, why bother?", Kairi said.

"I can't believe you said that… he's your friend too!!", the brunette said, and sighed. "But I can't believe my self that believe in you to do this… I should have known he's straight. What a stupid way to end a good friendship we've been through."

"Nu-uh. He's not my friend anymore", Kairi said as she shook her head as if to say no, no, no.

But the other just ignored her and kept murmuring to himself. "How could I? how could I?"

"Now, You're acting like a girl…. Don't be so desperate!!", Kairi said, annoyed by the boy's complains.

But seeing the brunette kept in his action, the girl sighed, leaned forward so her eyes and the boy's met. "Hey, you still have me, right? I'm your best friend!!"

The brunette formed a weak smile, "Well, thanks anyway…"

Yeah, that's right. Kairi was always there for him, when his parents divorce, when he first realized that he loved Riku (which means he is gay), when his friends became so distance because of his preference, and now, when he was rejected by his 'friend'. Even though this time it's because Kairi that he was dumped by his friend, he was grateful to have her beside him. Besides, If he hadn't told Riku, he would just regret. Now that to think about it, he felt guilty that he rejected Kairi…

"Oh, I think I had to go now! You know, part time job. Sorry, Sora, see you later!!", the red-haired girl said, as she walked towards the gate, leaving the brunette alone.

The brunette saw the girl walked farther from the gate before he buried his head between his knees and closed his eyes. It's cold as the snow was still falling, but he liked that feeling when the snow landed on his head. It felt all of his burdens were lifted.

Just then, a melody was heard from inside the house. Someone was playing the piano, 'Prelude', a piece by Chopin. Sora lifted his head and paying attention to the melody. Well, it was played beautifully.

"Mother!", he thought as he stood up and ran into the house.

His house wasn't too big, a two-story house. The living room quite big though, with two couch flank a small coffee table on the side and a large flat TV across it. Beside the TV, there's a door that leads to the kitchen and dinning room. A black piano on its corner, across the stairs to 2nd floor. There sat his mother, playing the piano with full of joy.

Her black long hair was braided. Her pale face looked so beautiful when it was bathed by the sunlight that came through the large window, although it made her cheek bone looked so clear. She had the same blue eyes as Sora's, which made her face became more beautiful. She wore a white dress with long sleeves. She looked so gorgeous.

She stopped playing when she saw her son came in. "Oh, welcome home, Sora", she smiled with her paled lips.

"Hi, Mom!! That's a good play, mother. You really are the best pianist in this world!!", the brunette said as he stood beside his mother.

"Were, Sora", his mother corrected. That's right, Sora's mother used to be the best pianist in that town, and she had gone to other countries too to do some piano recitals. But she had quitted being a pianist since she suffered her disease. Yes, disease. Actually Aids. She got it from her husband, that's why they divorce about three years ago.

"I just want to play it again, you know, nostalgia", she smiled, then she touched the piano, making another beautiful melody.

"Pachelbel's Canon. That's a good song. It's my favorite", Sora said as he leaned to the piano and concentrate on the melody.

"Yeah, I know about it. When you were still little, you always wanted me to play this song if you felt sad", said his mother, still playing on the piano. "And now you're sad, right?"

The brunette looked at his mother, startled. "How do you know?"

"I'm your mother, don't forget it", she smiled, and stopped playing the melodies. "What is it, honey?"

Sora lowered his gaze to the ceramic floor. His lips had formed a frown. "Well, you know about this… Riku."

"Oh! That silver-haired kid who used to play here! What happens to him? I haven't met him for a long time", she said as she clasped her hands.

"And…you know about my… preference."

"…Yeah, I know. What's wrong dear? Come, sit here", she said as she poked the seat where she sat, signaling the other to sit beside her. The brunette obeyed it and sat there.

"I… kind of… like him", he said, almost in whisper as his face became red.

"Oh, that's good then!! I mean, I kinda worried to let you be with other guys whom I don't know, you know", his mother said.

"But… he said that he didn't like guys and… was disgusted by me…", the brunette said almost in inaudible voice. This made his mother to silence for awhile before she put her hand around Sora and drag him closer to hug him.

"He said we can't even be friends anymore…", Sora murmured.

"It's okay, son. He just confused. Once he has realized everything, he will be your friend again", she said, trying to comfort her son.

"… Yeah, I know", the brunette said as he closed his eyes, trying to fight the urge to cry.

"Thanks, mom. I'm fine now", he said as he broke the hug and stood up. "I'll go to the florist then, have to help Aerith."

"Your big sister asks you to help? Her florist has grown bigger, huh?", she asked.

"Yeah!! It's the biggest florist in this town! Everyone always come to our place if they need flowers!! Ok then, got to go. Don't forget to drink your medicine, Mom!!", Sora said as he walked out of the house.

The florist was just beside his house. It's quite big for a florist, with red roof and a big sign written 'Aerith florist' on it. The etalase showing flowers in different kinds and colors. The front door which made of ebony was opened widely, showing the warm which the shop's providing.

Sora got into the room. The room's wall was painted in soft pink color, and flowers were placed aside. The cashier was in the middle of the room and a girl with black short hair was standing there, around his age, wearing the shop's uniform. A white shirt with short sleeves and a blue apron, combined with a red-squared skirt.

"Hi, Yuffie!", the brunette greeted as he walked to the girl.

"Oh, hi, Sora! What are you doing here?", asked Yuffie, hands on her hip.

Yuffie was a part-time worker here, so she recognized Sora. But she can't be categorized as a friend since they barely know the others except their names and their family. They almost never talked actually.

"Helping Aerith. But it looks like not many guests today?", he said as he looked the entire room and found no one's there.

"Sure does! Wonder why?", the girl said and sighed. "Oh, by the way. Aerith is in the employee's room."

"Thanks", as the brunette walked to a door not far behind the cashier. "Aerith, do you need my help?", asked Sora as he opened the door.

This room was not too big, so was the furniture. There's only a fridge in one of the corners of the room, on its side was a small coffee table. A couch was place aside it and lockers was placed on the other corner. An office table was placed across it. There sat a woman with brown long hair, which was tied into ponytail with a big blue ribbon. She was wearing her uniform.

The woman looked at the brunette with her green eyes and said, "No. and can you tell Yuffie to go home? I've sent Cloud back to his home. But Yuffie didn't want to."

Sora giggled, "Well, Yuffie likes this shop. You know her house isn't that nice."

Yes, Yuffie's home was not very nice. She had two twin little sisters that were so naughty and since her mother had died when the twins born, she was the one who responsible to them. Her father was busy with his work and rarely at home. So her home was always messy, plus dirty.

"I know, but it's better if she goes home and clean it up", Aerith said, rested her chin on her palm.

"Ok, I'll tell her", said Sora as he walked out of the room.

It took quite a long time to convince Yuffie so that she went home.

"Huff…", Sora sighed in relief as he sat on the cashier seat. "Wow, 7 o'clock… three hours to send her home…", he thought as he looked at his watch.

"Have to come—", he stopped when he saw a silver-haired teen walked into the shop. "…Riku?"

"…You worked here?", Riku asked as his aquamarine eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, this is my big sister's shop", the brunette said as he scratch his cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying flowers. What else?", the other replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh…"

Silence for awhile….

"But I think I'll do it later", as he turned away.

"Wa…Wait!!", Sora said as he ran to follow the other teen outside the shop.

"What?", Riku turned to see the brunette. He looked a little annoyed and didn't want to be disturbed.

"I… uh… Sorry about this chocolate confession…. Um, I mean!! Can you just forget it? I don't want to break our friendship…", the brunette said nervously, avoiding the aquamarine's gaze.

"How can? You've changed my opinion about you. I can accept that you're always acting like a girl. But now? No can do", the other replied sharply.

"Riku…", Sora pleaded, but the other teen just walked away.

The brunette closed his eyes to fight the tears from rolling down for about one minute when he finally felt a hand was placed on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and see a red-haired girl who looked worried, "Sora? What's wrong?"

The brunette couldn't hold the tears anymore. So he let it to fall to his soft cheek. He leaned to the girl and flung his arms around the girl.

"Kairi…", he nuzzled his face to his best friend's shoulder.

Kairi confused by the brunette's act, but she hugged back. "What's wrong, Sora? Something's bothering you? Please tell me."

"Riku…he…", the brunette tried to talk between his sobs.

"He again? Dammit!!", Kairi broke the hug and ran.

"Kairi? What's—", the brunette startled at his friend sudden action.

"I saw that guy walked to this way!! He has to pay for making you crying!!", she yelled and kept running.

"Kairi!! Wait!!", and Sora followed her.

They ran as quick as they can and finally, they saw a figure was walking on the road. The girl's anger seem to reach its maximum level until she didn't feel any fatigue while the brunette had panted heavily and decided to sit on the ground.

"RIKUUU!!"

The said boy turned face and received a big punch on his cheek, unleashed by Kairi. The punch made him to fall on the ground and made his nose bleeding while his cheek looked swallowing. Aquamarine eyes widened in shocked as he tried to wake. Kairi panted heavily, eyes radiating anger as it locked to the shocked ones. "Why did you reject Sora?"

"Why…. It's my right to pick someone to be my—", Riku said, but was cut by Kairi. "Then why did you break your friendship!? It's not like he did something wrong!", she looked really scary now….

But the silver-haired teen seemed not to be bothered by the girl's anger, and he stood carefully, not to fall again as his head was still dizzy for the attack. "Well, I have right to that too. He made me sick."

"Sick!? Don't make me laugh! Your other friends are also gays too!!", Kairi snapped.

"At least they don't like me like this brunette does", Riku answered calmly, folded his arms.

"Huh, you just afraid that you'll fall for him, right?", Kairi said, smirking as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Why do I have to?", the older teen asked, tilting his head as he gazed the girl.

"When he gave you chocolate, you rejected him directly. He didn't even tell you his motives. Giving a friend chocolate as a sign of care is possible too, isn't it? Instead, you thought it as a confession chocolate. Wow, that's something that should be asked", she said, smirking at the boy in front of her. "After all, just having him as a friend is not bad, right? I mean, disgusted? Man, that's not a reason, you just can't hate your friend just because you sick of him. I know that feeling! Or, you afraid that you're going to love him?"

Riku's eyes widened, as well as Sora's cerulean ones. "Kairi… is such a devil…", they thought.

"Ha! Admit it that you're coward and afraid!! Hahaha!!", she said and laughed evilly.

"Shut up, you moron!!", Riku snapped, but the girl just didn't stop. This made Riku's face redden because of anger.

"Um… Kairi, please stop…", the brunette said nervously but still sitting on his spot, couldn't move.

"No!! You cowardly idiot! Squeaking all the way you can!!", Kairi yelled and continued her evil laugh.

"SHUT UP!! I'LL SHOW YOU!!"

Surprisingly, the girl stopped her crazy-devilish laugh, then smirked. "Show me what?"

The silver-haired teen approached the sitting Sora and then extending a hand, as if begging for something. You know, the kind of 'please give me something' hand. "Give me the chocolate!!"

"Huh…?", Sora blinked, surprised by the other command. Well, he was the one who threw his chocolate, which the brunette had made for about three hours.

"Just GIVE ME! I know you bring it!"

The brunette reached his coat pocket quickly, and took out his chocolate. It was still wrapped cutely, just like before. Wonders. And then he handed it to the taller teen hesitantly, blushing.

"And what's that mean?", Kairi smirked and place her hands on her hip.

"I'm not going to fall in love with him. I'll prove it by being his boyfriend until St. White came", Riku said firmly, now facing the girl.

"St. White?", Sora asked confusedly, tilting his head to side.

"St. White is the day when you give a present to repay the other's chocolate you got from Valentine's Day as a sign that you share the same feeling as the other", Kairi explained. "What will you do?", now she locked her sea-blue eyes to the aquamarine ones which belonged to Riku.

"If I don't love him back, which is surely will happen, I'll return your chocolate, and!!", Riku said full of spirit. "You have to be my servant for two months!"

"WHAT!?", both Kairi and Sora yelled at the same time.

"What? Don't like it? Fine then, you coward", Riku said, sneering the red-haired girl, with a very proud face.

"Huh, who said I don't like it? I'll take your challenge!", Kairi said firmly, pointing the tallest teen. While doing so, she formed a confident smile. Well, she always has those confident even if she was in a crisis time.

"It settled then", said Riku, as he walked away.

"Don't forget your word!!", Kairi said loudly at the teen, then went back to face the brunette, still with her confident smile.

"…. Kairi… what was that?", Sora asked, eyes widened from the shock.

The girl grinned at him, "That means Riku is your boyfriend now. Well, until March 14th. But if you worked hard to make him turn to you, he'll be your true boyfriend!!"

The brunette blinked twice. "But… what will he do to you if I lose? You'll be his servant!! And we don't know what will be worse than that!!", now he was afraid and worried. Just looked at Riku's attitude, you'll feel the same as Sora.

"Then win his heart!!", Kairi said, trying to encourage the other. "You don't want me to suffer, right?"

"I don't… but, how can I?", Sora said, panicked and hopeless.

Kairi sighed, approached the brunette and leaned forward. "Don't worry, I'll help you. I believe you have something that will make him fall for you", she winked.

And that's when everything started….

**How is it? Please review!! **


	2. 15th February : First Step

**St. White Retaliation**

**Pairing : Sora x Riku**

**Date begun: January 12th 2008**

**Date posted: January 13th 2008**

**Disclaimer:**

**One day, in a faraway land, lived a girl who was very greedy. All that she can think of just how to get what she liked. So she ventured to another world, and met a cute brunette holding a keyblade. At the first sight, she had felt in love with the boy, which then she knew was Sora. **

"**Hey, you! You have to be mine!!", She said firmly to the brunette. And all Sora could answered is:**

"**No way. I and my friends are Square-Enix and Disney's properties."**

**And that ended everything.**

**Hello!! We meet again on chapter 2!! Wow, that was quite quick (to think that school had already started and I got some tests next Monday) I did this second chapter quite easily since the story was quite interesting for me (I hope you like it too!!) And if you aware, I change the chapter title system. I think diary system is cute, so I use it! XD. Thanks for the reviews!! and also thanks to correct my mistakes!! (I'll try my best!!). Ok then, here's the story!!**

**Saturday, 15th February 2003**

_**First Step**_

"To get attention from your love, you have to show him your excess."

Kairi and Sora were in Sora's room right now, reading a book titled 'How to get your love'. Kairi was sitting on a chair, holding it as her blue eyes locked to the book's pages for 2 hours already. While Sora was lying on his bed, gazing at the ceiling as he listened to the girl.

"So, do you have any?", Kairi asked, as she lifted her gaze from the book to the lying brunette who looked very bored.

"…Do I?", he asked back as he turned to face Kairi, lifted his eyebrow.

The red-haired girl shrugged. "You're the one who supposed to know."

The brunette sat up from his lying position, then folded his arms as he thought carefully. "Well, let's see…. I can play piano, but to think of it, Riku is better than me…. I'm not really good at it."

"Riku can play piano? Oh, yeah. I forgot", Kairi said, a bit startled at first, but then turn to face the book again.

"Yeah, when we still little we used to play it together. Though he played it more perfectly than I am", Sora said, trailed off to his memories.

"It's embarrassing, you know. Your mother was the best pianist and you're not", Kairi stated bluntly, facing the brunette again.

"Playing piano doesn't have any relation to my parents! Huh, it's just because I never had any private teacher", Sora said, pouting.

"Your mother?", Kairi asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"I don't want to be her burden. You know, she isn't very good lately…", Sora said, frowned as he looked at his lap.

"Ok, then. Can you think of something else?", Kairi said, trying to get a new topic.

"I can bake cakes. But it's not something special, everyone does it…", Sora said, thinking loudly.

"Don't make me feel so little. I can't bake anything", Kairi said, eyes narrowed.

The brunette stared at the girl with a not-amused look. "I know you're not like another girl. Sometimes I thought you're my brother, though."

"WHAT!? How dare you!!", she glared as she stood up, taking a pose as if she wanted to kill the brunette.

"Just kidding!! Gee… you're so high temperate," Sora said, and thinking again. "My grade isn't very good too. Not really good at sports, well…but I have a good mark in art class!!". He looked up to the girl, as he grinned, eyes filled with hope.

"I'm better than you in art. And Riku doesn't like anything related to art. Plus, it makes you're looked more like a girl", Kairi said sharply.

"Then… I have nothing special, do I?", Sora murmured, now looking at his lap again.

"Not that I want to make you lost confident, but… yeah. I mean, just look at this room! Who will be interested in a boy with this kind of taste!?", Kairi said, as she observed the room.

Well, the room was not too big, but… the wall was painted in soft pink. A brown dresser on the side and a study desk beside his bed, across the dresser. Everything in this room was in a soft color…. "Beside it's referring you're a girl, it's too simple that even I will think that you're boring."

The brunette looked at the girl with a sad look, then sighed. "I rarely am with my father. Don't blame me if I'm acting like a girl, since I live with my mother and sister. Plus, my best friend, and probably my only friend, is you."

"Yeah, sad to be you", Kairi said, with a fake-pity look.

"But you said I have something that'll make him fall for me!!", Sora said, eyebrow bent and pouting again. Well, it was his special ability.

"… Did I? Oh, ok…. Let's see then…", Kairi said, now thinking loudly, as her eyes were shut.

Silence….

"Ok, enough. Don't think so hard. Not good for your healthy", Sora said as he saw that the other couldn't mention anything good from him.

"Hey. But you're interested in me?", Sora said, a little brighter. "Why?"

"Uh…. I don't know", Kairi said, as she rolled her eyes. "You're slow, clumsy, too shy, not really smart, coward—"

"That's enough", the brunette said as he change his position to sit on the edge of the bed, hands on his lap. "Really, what's good from me?", he sighed.

"Oh, damn…. Come on, Sora! Don't be like that!! There must be something!! I never like somebody without reason!!", Kairi said, try to cheer the other.

"Hey, you're confusing me!! First you said I didn't have anything special, then said I had. What do you want to say anyway!?", Sora said, pouting again.

"Well, you know… it is my habit to be cruel to someone, while in the other hand, I want to be your good friend. You know, encouraging and something like that….", the girl said, smiling.

"Hmph, really. You're weird", Sora said, smiling too.

"If I'm weird how about you? You make me your best friend", Kairi said, grinning.

"We're two weird couple then!", Sora said, and the two of them laughed.

"Hey, Sora. I think I know why", Kairi said, after they stopped laughing.

"What?"

"You're cute if you look carefully at yourself, very kind and innocent. It's good to be with you", Kairi said, as she leaned forward to look at the brunette closely. "You have big sky-blue eyes, which are so pretty, and… you have your cute pout! Really!!"

"…Oh." The brunette's face became a little red as he heard the other's compliment.

Kairi poked Sora's nose as she grinned and looked at the other reaction, which began to pout again. "And sometimes you're too defenseless that make everyone wanted to tease you. That's why I want to protect you everywhere I can."

Sora was a little startled at the other statement, and the lonely face that the girl made. "Kairi…."

"Damn. Really, what's good with Riku anyway? He's so lucky", Kairi said, as she pulled back, and folded her arms.

"….Sorry", Sora said, looking at his lap again.

"Nah, no need. But everything that I mentioned above will only affect gays you know."

"…Are you?"

"Am not!! I'm a girl!! Hell, I don't even know why I am attracted to you!!", Kairi snapped.

"Well, you just didn't look like ordinary girl, so I won't wonder", Sora said, grinning widely, even though it's just an effort to change the subject as he began to feel guilty with her. Really, she was care about the brunette, always so protective and comforting. But all that he could do was nothing. He couldn't return her feeling. Even though he tried to….

"By the way, you're Riku's boyfriend now. Don't you ask him to go on a date or something?", Kairi spoke, finally got an Idea.

"I don't…. I mean, it's not like he's my true boyfriend…."

"Damn! How can you be this stupid!? You're supposed to win his heart!! This is a challenge!!", Kairi snapped angrily at the brunette, which almost made the other to jump.

"But, what if he doesn't want to go with me?", Sora said, looking at the girl hopelessly. "I can't take anymore rejection…."

"He has to. It's the contract."

"We didn't sign any contract yesterday", Sora said bluntly.

All that Kairi did is slap her forehead. "Look, this is Riku. And you know how Riku is. Even if he has some bad attitudes, well not some, but, he always does his promise. He said he'll be your boyfriend for a month. So he has to act like a boyfriend!"

"Oh… it's that so?", the brunette asked, tilting his head.

"No." Kairi said sarcastically.

"Oh." Sora looked a little down.

"You STUPID! Of course Yes, It Is!! Now, go before I mad at you!!"

"You're mad at me now and this is my house, why do I have to go?", the brunette asked innocently confused.

"I can be a lot more angry and what I mean is GO FIND RIKU!!", the girl yelled at the other.

"You're not coming?"

"Duh! This is a date! You want me to be with you in your date? Man, you're abnormal!!"

"You said that you'd help me….", the brunette murmured.

"I help you in advices, not in action. Now go", Kairi said sharply.

"What advice?", Sora asked, tilting his head.

"Ok, for today…. Just ask him, why he hates you. We need to know his reason so that we can fix you", Kairi said, thinking loudly.

"He hates me because I'm abnormal, like you said."

"Nah, I believe he had liked you when you two were still little. Don't forget that the three of us used to play together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can see it. He hated when I came and play with you two, he just wanted to play with you alone", Kairi explained, smirking. "Heh, jealousy."

"It was a long time ago…", Sora said, whispering.

"SHUT UP AND GO!!", Kairi yelled loudly, which made the brunette to jump and quickly ran out from his room.

He went downstairs to the living room, and found his big sister, Aerith and his mother were about to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, hi, Sora. We're going to the hospital, since today the shop is closed. You'll be okay alone right? After all, there's Kairi to accompany you", Aerith said.

"Actually, I'm leaving too", Sora said, approaching the two.

"Where?", his mother asked.

"…well, Riku's", Sora said hesitantly, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh." His mother giggled a little, "Good luck then, ask Kairi to watch the door, ok?", and she leaned forward to kiss the little brunette on his cheek.

"I will. Be careful, mom", Sora said, smiling before he ran upstairs to tell Kairi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku's house wasn't too far from there, just about two blocks. So it didn't take too long for Sora to arrive in front of the house's large gate. The gate was made of steel and was very high, also wide. Sora was startled a bit to see this. Well, he never came to Riku's house, it's always Riku who came to visit him. The brunette gulped a bit then rang the door bell.

"Who is it?", a voice came from the bell machine.

"Um, I'm Sora. Riku's… friend?", The brunette said hesitantly. What was him to Riku anyway?

"Oh…Sora?"

The teen blinked, "Yes?"

"Wait a second, I'll open the gate."

Just then, the gate was opened automatically, showing a large garden inside and a big building in the center.

"Whoa…", the brunette startled to see the scenery.

"Come in, Riku's inside."

"Oh, okay…", said Sora as he walked in.

The garden was large, true. But because it was winter, the only thing that was there was snow. The trees were bald, covered with snow. And the fountain on the center didn't work. Even though everything's like that, it still an amazing garden to see because of it size.

He reached the front door and was about to knock at it when suddenly the door opened. And behind it stood a red spiky-haired teen. He wore a black jacket with a white sweater, combine with a black jeans and a dark blue belt. His green eyes looked at the boy, as he formed a wide smirk.

"Um… is there… something wrong?", Sora asked as he avoided the other's gaze.

"Nah, you're just too cute." He said as he leaned forward so that his eyes were in a level with the brunette's.

The younger teen blushed, but before he could say anything else, an arm had wrapped around his shoulder tightly, and pulled him closer, which made the brunette gasped in surprise. But quickly, the brunette broke the half-hug and stared at the older with afraid looked. The spiky red-haired teen just smiled, then grabbed the other wrist.

"Let's go and meet Riku. I can't believe he said all those bad things about you", the spiky red-haired teen said, as he dragged the brunette towards a stairway.

"Bad things?", the brunette dared to ask.

"Yeah, like you're ugly and something like that", the other explained.

"Oh…", the brunette sighed. So, Riku did hate him. And it looked like that he never, even once, liked the brunette. That was sad. And Kairi's wrong again….

The taller teen seemed to notice him, so he poked the brunette's head. "I heard everything from Riku. Don't you think you're a little too insisted?"

"Huh?", the brunette said, as he looked up to the taller teen, they stopped in front of the stairs.

"I mean, let Riku be as straight as he is now. And you can find someone else, isn't it better?", he said, facing the brunette with a smirk.

It hurt Sora inside, but the brunette try to hide the feeling. Instead of facing the taller teen, he lowered his gaze to the white ceramic floor. "I… don't know."

"It's true. You make him hates you more", the other said, poking Sora's nose lightly.

The brunette didn't look up, he just close his eyes desperately. "It is…."

To his surprise, suddenly he was shoved to the nearest wall. The taller teen leaned forward to him, as he locked his green eyes to the blue ones. "Then why don't you stop this stupid game and date with me?"

"Wha…What?", the brunette panicked, he couldn't run as the other's hands had found his and grabbed it tightly. "U-uh. Please stop!! I don't want to—", he said in panic, his head suddenly felt dizzy.

"I haven't dated anyone for a month already. And it's boring", he said, smirked widely.

"Axe!! What are you doing!?"

The older teen let out his grasps and turn to face a silver-haired teen was standing in front of the stairway, folded his arms. "I bet you haven't even told your name."

"Whoops, forgot. Name's Axel, Riku's friend", he said, extended a hand to the brunette.

Sora took the hand hesitantly, as he said. "So…Sora."

"I know, Riku's temporary boyfriend, right?"

"Just shut up", Riku said, as he glared at the spiky red-haired teen, which name was Axel. Then he looked at the brunette. "Sora, what are you doing here?"

"…meet you?", the brunette answered, as he tilted his head. Well, he didn't really know why he came.

"You've met me. Now, go home", Riku said bluntly.

"Uh, Kairi said I have to ask you for a date! So I…", the brunette stopped, didn't know what to say anymore. Man! He never had a date before! Never!! How should he know how to do this?

"Oh, yeah. Right. We have to play fair, right?", Riku said as he walked to Sora, smirking. "But I bet you've never had a date, haven't you?"

Correct.

Sora didn't say anything, as his face became redder.

"HA! And you ask me for a challenge. Now we know exactly who is the winner!", he said proudly.

"Hey, hey. Don't make him scared! You are his boyfriend now!! Take care of him!!", Axel said, teasingly.

"Yeah, like a baby sitter! Poor little boy, trapped in his own game!", Riku said, sneered at the brunette.

"Oh, sad, sad. You're too dense for these kinds of stuff, kid. Want me to teach you?"

"Hey, you have to be careful!! Or else he'll explode because his face couldn't be redder than now!!", Riku said, and the two of them laughed loudly.

"Too bad that Leon isn't here. He can play with us!", Axel said, wiping the tears that were formed.

"Leon?", Sora asked, trying to change the subject as he felt his face had became a dark red.

"My other friend. Yeah, he's an expert in this thing. He can even make his teacher cried." And the two of them laughed again.

"But, it's bad, isn't it?", Sora said, cut their laughed hesitantly. They stopped though. "I mean… they are our teacher. They teach us everything, for our future."

The two taller teen stared at the brunette with a wide eyes, before bursting into laugh again.

"Damnit! Riku, he's too innocent!!", Axel said, as he tried to press his laugh.

The brunette face became redder and redder, and now he can't take that anymore. "I'm…going home", he said as he turned back, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Whoa, don't get mad! Ok, I'll go. I'll leave the two of you alone!!", Axel said, as he winked and walked out of the room, to the bathroom…?

"Huh, I bet he's trying to catch our conversation. That Axel", Riku said, as he turned to the brunette.

He gazed the brunette precisely, while Sora just looked at the nervously, still blushing. There's silence for awhile, before Riku finally spoke, "I just realized…Your body is…girly too, huh?"

"What? Oh, well… I-I don't know about that", Sora said nervously, still gazing at the floor. Well, that's right. Sora had almost-like-a-girl body. His shoulder was small, his hip was also like a girl, and his legs were very smooth. Almost without any 'leg-hair'. Anyone who saw him from afar would think that he's a girl… if his hair wasn't spiky.

"That's why no girls want to be around you", Riku said, still observing the brunette.

"That's not true. I-I have many girl friends", Sora replied.

"Girl-friends different from girlfriends. They thought you're a kind of them."

"…Kairi's not."

"Well, Kairi's not like girls in common after all", Riku said, shrugged.

"Don't say that, please", Sora said. He didn't glare, he just can't. But he didn't like it, and saying that politely seemed to only make the other to laugh….

"Really, you never change, huh? How weird…", He said, a smile plastered on his face, which made the brunette surprised. "That's why I hate you."

As he heard that, the brunette's hope faded again, and he looked at the floor again. 'Just ask him, why he hates you'. Suddenly Kairi's voice came to his head. "Riku…? I…."

The other waited for him awhile, before he sighed. "What? Say it."

"Um…. I want to talk", Sora finished, and looked up at the silver-haired teen.

Riku let out a long sigh before he said, "We'll go to the living room, then. Don't want Axel to hear this."

And he walked to the said place. When he passed Sora, the brunette swore that he could catch sadness on the other's eyes. It confused him of course. Though, he just followed Riku quietly…

Riku opened the white door across the bathroom. Behind the door was a white room, with cream colored carpet covering the ceramic floor. The sunlight which sneaked from the large window across the door that was half closed with a cerulean curtain was the only thing that lighted the room. There weren't many things inside the room, just a looked-comfortable couch in the middle of the room, facing a LCD TV, and a fireplace below it was lighted. The other thing that was on the room was a white piano on the corner.

"A piano…", the brunette whispered almost inaudible. But strangely, the other could hear him.

"Yeah. Never seen it before?", he teased then walked in, leaving the brunette blushed a little at the door frame.

Riku sat on the couch, waiting the other to join him. But as there's no sign Sora would do that, he sighed. "Don't waste my time, will you? I have a lot of things to do."

"Oh!! Sorry!", Sora said, panic, and quickly joined Riku, on the end of the couch, as far as he could from the other teen….

"Tell me quick", Riku said bluntly, taking his remote TV and turned on the large TV.

"…Well", Sora began nervously, tapping his index fingers one to another. "Why do you hate me…?"

"I think I've said some. Because you never can change, and you're a disgusting gay. Plus, you're an annoying innocent. I can add another reason if you want", Riku said sharply, switching the channel.

"Really…?", Sora asked hesitantly. "It's just that…. Does that mean you didn't hate me before I confessed to you?"

"Nah, I have hated you before that day. I've hated you for about 7 years", Riku said.

"Oh…", Sora whispered. Well, that explained why they haven't talked to each other lately. Even if they met, it's just like saying 'hi' or 'good morning'…. Barely even a friend.

"Well, what do you know? You have something that makes everyone hates you."

"That's why… I want to change, Riku!!", Sora said enthusiast, as he looked at Riku, who was still watching the TV.

"Who could? You're too bad that no one can fix you", Riku said, took a glance at the brunette then back at the TV.

"….Riku…", Sora whispered.

"If you finished, go away", Riku said bluntly.

The brunette just sighed, and the next moment, he had stood up. He was about to leave when his eyes fell to the piano. Suddenly, his childhood memories seemed to come back again. He remembered that he used to play piano together with Riku. How sweet those days….

Sora smiled a bit, before he dared to speak, "Riku…may I play the piano?"

"Why? Don't you have a piano at your house?", Riku asked, arching his eyebrow as he looked at the brunette.

"Well, I want to play now. You know, like we used to do when we're little", Sora said, cheerfully. "I played the piano and you're listening beside me."

"Huh. You're so childish. What has passed, has passed. You can't turn back what has changed", Riku said, slightly smirked.

"Well,…may I play it?", Sora asked.

"Nah, no way. That's my piano."

"Remember your promise. You're my boyfriend. Can't you even share that?", the brunette said, yet blinking. Wow, that was brave for him.

Riku sighed. "Whatever. Do what you want", as he folded his arms behind his head, leaned back to the couch and looked back to the TV.

Sora approached the piano, touched it with his index finger. His eyes widened a bit as he looked how dusty it was.

"You haven't played it lately, Riku?", Sora asked, but got no response.

He let out a long sigh through his lips, then sat on the chair. He looked at the piano for awhile, and then pressed the piano softly. The clear sound felt so good to Sora's ear, which made him to smile unconsciously. Just a moment later, he had played a beautiful melody, a melody familiar to him…and Riku. Yeah, it was a song they created when they were still young. A melody of joy and hope. Very pure yet deep.

He kept playing it gratefully, until a hand grabbed his wrist to stop him. He looked up and met angry aquamarine eyes locked to him.

"Don't you ever play that again", Riku said sharply. Almost threatening.

"Ri-Riku?", the brunette said nervously, a little scared too.

There was silence surrounding them before the brunette said hesitantly, "Why?". He avoided the other gaze as he continue, "I like it, it—"

"I said NO!", Riku snapped angrily, pulling the other by wrist so the brunette stood up on his feet.

"Riku?", Sora's voice quivering a bit, as he looked at the other eyes.

"GET OUT!! I don't want to see you're here again!!", Riku said, almost yelled at the younger teen.

Before the brunette could say anything, the other teen had pulled him to the door forcely, made the other to wince.

"Riku!! It hurts!!" Sora said, still pulled by the other.

"Am I care?", all that the taller teen said as a reply. But he didn't stop, and kept pulling the brunette which wrist began to redden.

"Riku, please!!", Sora said loudly now.

Surprisingly, Riku stopped, though the grip hadn't been loosened. He turned back to the brunette, his aquamarine eyes locked to the cerulean ones with an expression that Sora couldn't tell. But Sora didn't bother trying to guess about it. He couldn't take this anymore. He hated it when everyone did something that he didn't understand, yet hurting him.

"Do you really hate me?", Sora asked, quivering a bit as he tried not to cry in front of his old friend. Even though he tried, tears were still filling the eyes, threatening to fall.

Riku looked at the brunette, and he knew that the younger teen was about to cry. It made him wanted to yell louder at Sora, he didn't know why.

"Yeah, of course!!", he yelled. But then, he threw his arms around the shorter teen, pulling him closer and holding him tight.

Sora's eyes widened. "What--!?", was all that he could say, before his consciousness began to fade away…

"I hate you so much…", Riku whispered to Sora's ear. Eyes closed and eyebrows bent. As if he wanted to catch the feeling more. He didn't know why he did that, holding Sora so close to him, he still hated him, a lot, yet….

Suddenly he was pushed away until he fell to the floor. He was trying to look up when a finger had lifted up his chin, to face Sora …or someone who looked like Sora. The brunette was different. His eyes were sharp, not like the soft gaze he used to give. A smirk plastered on his face, it's not the usual smile he always had. And he looked so… cold.

"Huh, Is that so?", the brunette said teasingly.

He took his index finger from the other's chin, then pointed it on Riku's chest. "You just don't look like that."

The smirked that he gave made Riku to shiver. "Who… are you?"

"Guess who?", the brunette replied, as he grabbed the other's collar, pulling his closer forcedly.

"THEN LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BASTARD!!", he yelled loudly at Riku and released the grasps immediately, making the other to fall again with shock.

Sora walked to the front door, opened it and closed it hardly, making a 'bang' sound, leaving Riku at the floor. the teen could only stared at the door, shocked by the event that was just happening. "What's…that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't take this anymore!!"

So, Sora had gotten home now, and buried his face in his pillow, while Kairi stood beside his bed and sighed.

"Now, stop crying will you? You make me sick", Kairi said, leaned forward and poked the brunette's head.

Sora looked up to the girl, pouting. "I'm not crying!!"

"Admit it. It's not like I never see you crying anyway", she said, now sitting at the edge of the bed. "By the way, you haven't even told me what's wrong", she added.

The brunette stared at his pillow for awhile, before he sighed and buried himself again. "He had seen it", he murmured.

"What?", Kairi asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Well… you know…"

"Oh! Your 'drive form', huh?", Kairi smirked. "Good. I wonder what you did to him. Hope that it was bad enough to make him repent."

'Drive Form'. That's what Kairi called it. Well, it was something good, but can be bad too though. No one knows why Sora had this kind of protection. Yes, protection. Whenever Sora was in danger or was in crisis, he would change into another boy. A brave and strong one. You can say it like 'another personality', as Sora couldn't remember everything that his 'drive' had done.

He had realized this unique ability since he was 7, and really scared by it, while Kairi thought that was cool. In fact, this other personality had gave him burden more than help as he couldn't be too close to anyone because his 'drive' was too protective. Strangely, Kairi and his family were the only ones who could close to Sora, close enough to hug tightly, tickle or something like that but not beyond that. While to other guys, this 'drive' would awake if you dared to

"Don't say it like that!!", Sora snapped, looking back at the girl. "He didn't do anything bad…"

"Then, why did your 'drive form' awake?", Kairi asked, smirking.

"….He… just hugged. A simple one…", Sora said, blushing.

"Whoa! He did that?", Kairi said, startled.

"Um… yeah", the brunette's face became redder.

"Hey, tell me!!", Kairi said enthusiastic.

"He…he mad at me, said he hated me, then hugged me. I really don't understand, Kairi!!", Sora said hastily, blushing and blushing. "What do you think about it…?"

Kairi stared at Sora for awhile, before she smiled. Not a happy one, but almost like a form of sadness and despair. "You know, I think he still like you."

"But he rejected me", Sora said, eyebrow arched. "How can you say—"

"I don't know why he did that, but my instinct said that he loved you. So much", Kairi said, as she stood up. "But really, it's just my opinion. Just believe in your heart, Sora."

And she left the room, leaving the brunette alone in the room, confused.

**That's all for chapter 2!! And I want to apologize for those who read this story, because the next chapter will be late (I think). Like I said before, school had started, and that means a lot of tasks and tests. Anyway, please review!! **


	3. 16th February : The Market Meeting

**St. White Retaliation**

**Pairing : Sora x Riku**

**Date begun: January 24th 2008**

**Date posted: January 27th 2008**

**Disclaimer:**

**After the rejection of Sora before, the greedy girl lived in distress in her castle. But she didn't want to give up so easily!! So she thought of some other way to get him to be hers. she had to make him kneeled for her!!**

"**A nobody would be perfect for this…", she whispered to herself, grinned evilly. **

**So, she ventured once again to search for a heartless or anything to rip her heart so a Nobody would came out. Then, she arrived at a world named 'World That Never Was' and met a boy named Roxas, he said:**

"**Hey, you little lady. Don't ever think to own us. We'll be Square-enix and Disney properties forever."**

**Damnit.**

**Chapter 3!! Thanks for the reviews everyone!! (So happy XD) Actually I have made this story long agoo… (kidding, just about one week ago) but I don't have time to type it in the computer and post it, so sorry for the lateness, I'll try to make it quicker later. I think that's all for author's note? I'm out of idea what to write…. Ok, then, here's the story!!**

**Sunday, 16th February 2003**

_**The Market Meeting**_

"You know, I think he had liked you for a long time."

Sora was lying on his bed, watching the sun light entered the small room from the window beside him. A clock was hanged on the wall, showing 6 AM. It's too early. But he couldn't sleep anymore. What Kairi said had made him confused. First she said she would help, then she made him down. Now she said that Riku had a feeling towards him, told him to keep forward, while she formed that kind of smile. As if she didn't like that, even a little.

The brunette frowned at this thought. Kairi was the one who told him not to give up. She's the one who started this silly game, put herself as a bet. So what's wrong with that smile!? She supposed to courage him!

"I really can't understand girl…", Sora murmured to himself, shut his eyes closed as he tried to sleep once more. Thanks to Kairi, he just slept about 5 hours less. Her words kept flying on his mind and kept his eyes opened.

After about one minute and he didn't get any result, Sora opened his blue eyes to confront the ceiling. He sighed, "It's useless… really."

So he decided to get up, stretching his arms in his front, "Maybe a little stroll will do," he thought, and then walked to the dresser. He took a white shirt and a brown trousers and walked to the bathroom.

It didn't take too long when he finally finished his bath and was looking at himself through the mirror. Well, he looked really lifeless today. Seemed so out of energy, no one can blame him though since he didn't have any good sleep yesterday. He sighed a little, threw his gaze to the window. The weather was really nice, not cold and the sun was visible. Think that the outside air would help him a little, he smiled, took his favorite black jacket and went downstairs.

There's Aerith who greeted him when he passed the kitchen door, "Good morning Sora. Why do you get up so early?", she smiled at her younger brother.

"Can't sleep. After all, the weather outside seemed so nice, so I think I'll take a walk. I'll be back before breakfast!", Sora said cheerfully.

"Really? That's weird that you can't sleep. Oh, well. Have a nice walk then, be careful", the brunette lady replied, as she continued to prepare the breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning air was really fresh, made the brunette to inhale it deeply. He really felt better now, as if nothing had bothered him. Everything seemed so great, especially when a wind came blowing pass his face. The cold wind made his heart a lot more relax. The other great thing was when the sun light passed his body, made him to feel warm and comfort. He couldn't help but to smile at this. Sora walked a little more to the park near his house, think that it'll be very great to be there in this weather when he saw a familiar figure was walking from a far.

"Hey, Yuffie!!"

The said girl turned her face, and met the brunette who was running towards her. She formed a soft smile to him.

"Good morning, Sora! Taking a morning stroll?", she said, as Sora finally stood in front of her.

"Yeah. It's a very nice day, isn't it?", he said, a smile on his face.

"Sure it is. Morning air always be a great thing, you know", She replied, before she looked at the brunette intensely. "You looked so down. What's wrong?"

"Uh, I kind of having insomniac last night," Sora answered, "No need to worry about me!! I'm fine, really!!", he quickly added as he saw the black haired girl seemed afraid.

"You really think you are? Aerith told me that you're a good sleeper. It's weird that you can't sleep…", Yuffie said, still a little looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine!! By the way, what are you doing here so early?", Sora asked.

"Well, I think I'll go to the market", she answered, showing her shopping bag to the brunette. "You know, our food supplies are decreasing quickly. My two little sisters seem to grow up really healthy."

"Whoa, that must be thought", Sora commented, as the girl nodded in agreement.

"Sure is!! I have no choice but to go almost every day!! Can you believe it!? Man, I hate this!!", she complained, a little annoyed to remember her life.

"…Want me to accompany you? You seemed so distress…", Sora offered, looked a little bit worried about the other teen.

"You want to? Do you really think you're okay?", Yuffie asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Aerith said you can't go in any places with crowd."

"It's okay! I'll be fine!", Sora said cheerfully. "Well, if I don't have any contact I'll be fine…", he thought.

"Oh, well. I'd like to…. Thanks!!", the girl said gratefully.

"You're welcome", Sora replied.

"Ok, then. Shall we?", Yuffie said and walked in front, led them to the market.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The market was located in the center of the town so everyone could get there rather easily. It's a very strategic place and was the only market available in this town, so it's not a surprise to see it's always crowded. Even in this morning.

"So many people…", Sora said in startled, looking at the crowd.

"Never been here before? Whoa, you're such a strange person", Yuffie commented, looking at the brunette in amusement.

"Is it always like this?," he asked, tilting his head as he face the girl beside him.

"It is. Every morning. People need food, don't they?", Yuffie answered, looking at the stalls. "Oh, well. Seems like I better go to the groceries first. Don't want to get late!"

She walked to the said place—into the crowd….

"…. Damn", the brunette thought as he followed the other.

He tried his best to stick with Yuffie, but it was beginning to be a difficult thing after they got into the crowd. There were too many people that it was impossible not to get contact with someone else. Even though Sora had tried not to touch them, he couldn't, and this situation began to make his head hurt.

"Yuff—", Sora tried to call her, but was cut when he was crushed into the ground. "Ouch!!"

"Sorry, are you okay?"

The brunette looked up, there he saw a tall man bent above him. He had a brown shoulder-length hair, and grey eyes. A huge scar was visible between his eyes, made him looked very dangerous. His long blue coat covered his black shirt and his black jeans.

"Uh…I'm okay…", Sora said, eyes locked to the scar.

The taller man extended his hand to the boy, "Can you stand?"

"Ye-yeah", Sora said nervously as he stood up by himself, ignoring the offered hand. Well, he knew that it's not polite, but- it's better than he ended up kicking the man…. It's better not to touch anyone if you knew that you're going to feel discomfort.

"Sorry that I struck you. This place too crowded, really", he said, gazing at the surrounding. "Can't see clearly."

"It's okay!! Beside, it's my fault too that I didn't see someone in front of me!!", Sora replied, then bowed. "I'm sorry to make you worried!!"

"Sora!! What are you doing?"

The little brunette turned and found Yuffie was standing behind him, holding some vegetables.

"Oh, sorry!! I'm really sorry!! I was crushed and--", Sora said in panic, and was cut by the girl.

"Nah, I'm not mad at you about that!! You're not supposed to talk with a stranger!!", Yuffie said, glaring at the tall brunette.

"Hey, I didn't do anything bad", the man said, in annoyed tone.

"Whatever, let's go, Sora!", the girl said, as she grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him.

"Uh, um. Bye!!", Sora said, waving to the stranger as he followed Yuffie, who was still glaring to whom, I don't know.

"You're so clumsy!! You made me worried, you know!!", she finally said when they reached a place that wasn't too crowded, to the corner of the market.

"Sorry!! I can't see my road clearly, too many people!!", Sora said in excuses.

Yuffie sighed a little, she glanced at the brunette for awhile before she said, "And you shouldn't talk with stranger. There are many bad guys these days."

"Oh…. I know, but he doesn't look like a bad guy. It's just his scar that make him look dangerous…", Sora said, index finger tapping his cheek.

"Looks can lies. Be careful next time!", Yuffie said, pointing her finger to the brunette.

"Ok, ma'am", the other said, grinning.

The girl smiled too, but then sighed. "So you really can't go with this crowd, huh? How about you wait for me here?"

"Wait? Well… I think it's fine…", Sora answered hesitantly.

"I'll be right back", Yuffie said, as she walked away.

The brunette let out a sigh passed his lips, as he leaned to the nearest wall and watched the crowd from afar.

"I really hate this…. I never thought the crowd will be this bad…", he thought. "But alone like this is boring too…."

He closed his eyes and sighed again. "But, I think I should be grateful that 'he' didn't awake…. To think that I almost passed out."

"Hey little lady, what are you doing here alone?"

Sora snapped his eyes to open, and was greeted by a group of men-not ordinary men, but big men-surrounded him, smirk plastered on their face.

"Hey, it's not a lady! It's a boy!!", one of the men said in surprise, and made the rest of the group surprised too.

"A boy? Wow, too bad", the other man said, observing the little brunette from head to body. "He has a really nice body as a boy, though", he smirked.

The brunette's face paled as he looked around in panicked, searching for anything that might help him. But it looked like no one's aware with him. And even if he screamed too, it looked like no one will hear him since the market was so crowded.

"Hey, boy. Do you know that this is our place?", one of the men, who seemed like their boss (because he's the biggest) talked.

"Uh? No! Sorry!! I think I'll—", Sora said in panic as he tried to walk away, but his arm was grabbed by one of the men, and he was shoved to the wall hardly. To this action, Sora let out a gasp of pain.

"Hey, hey. Don't be scared!! We're not going to harm you!!", the man who grabbed him said with an annoying smirk.

_Not going to harm me YOU ASS._

Sora's eyes widened, and his face paler. "Was that…?"

"What 'was that'?", the boss asked, moving closer and bent down so his eyes were in the level of Sora's.

_Come on, Sora. Just let me out! I know you're not comfort with them around!!_

Sora's heart began to beat faster. Head began to feel dizzy. He tried his best to speak though, "Please… Let me go!!"

"Oh, we will. If you pay some money", the other man said, as he slid his hand to the brunette's cheek and stroke the smooth skin. This contact made Sora shuddered with fright.

"Oh, Damn…. Everything will be worsen if they don't let me go!!", he thought, as he squeezed his blue eyes shut, trying to keep his consciousness, "I…don't have money."

"Huh? And you think we're going to believe that? Hey boys, frisk him!!", the boss ordered.

Sora shot open his eyes in frightened, and saw the men stepped closer to him. "Wha—don't—DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

In just a second, a hurtful sound was heard and the man who grabbed his arm had fallen to the ground. He winced painfully as his nose bleed dangerously. He squeaked, "Bo-boss!!"

"Huh. Limps. How DARE you place a hand on me!! It's good enough that I didn't kill you!!", Sora yelled at the man and glaring, well, not Sora, but the drive. Seemed that the contact had made his drive took over his consciousness.

The boss looked at his man for a second, then to Sora, then to the man again. He gulped a bit, before he spoke, "You little brat…"

"What? Didn't like it? Come on! I'll take you all with my own hands!!", Sora said, positioning himself in battle mode.

"Hey, stop that or I'll call the security!"

All of them turned to the voice, and saw a silver-haired teen was standing quite far from there, folded his arms. "I'm serious, you know!!", he yelled.

"Ugh. Let's go!!", their boss commanded and the group ran away.

The silver-haired teen-Riku-approached the brunette who was still glaring at those men. He sighed and said, "You shouldn't make problems with them. Can't you see the different size of you body?"

He stopped beside the brunette, still folded his arms. "Hey, you hear me?"

Sora turned his face and now glaring at the teen. "I don't need your help. I could take care of them by myself."

"I'm trying to be nice, you know", Riku replied, a little annoyed. "After all, I didn't harm you. So what's with that glare?"

"I just like to glare. And because the ones that I want to glare had ran off, I decide to glare at you", he stated bluntly, still glaring at the silver-haired boy.

"O…kay?", Riku said, arching his eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you're not the type who likes to glare?"

"You're wrong then," the other replied, now gazing at anything else beside the boy stood in front of him.

"…What's with the sudden change? You're not like that yesterday. At least yesterday morning. To think of it…you're acting weird since yesterday…," Riku said, trailed off.

"I'll tell you why, because you're around. You make me sick that I want to kill you right now", Sora said, eyes locked to the aquamarine ones. "Too bad that doing that would only make me being thrown into the jail."

Riku's eyes widened at this statement. "Whoa, really?"

"Sure is. Now go as long as you still have your legs", the brunette added, narrowing his gaze to the boy.

"Heh, I'm scared", Riku said, smirking.

"…", Sora glared at the taller teen dangerously. "Do you want me to show you or what?"

"Show what? What can you do? Begging for Kairi to help you?", Riku sneered, leaned forward.

"Shut up. Or I'll do it", Sora threatened, hands on his hip.

"But little Sora, Kairi's not here today! No mommy for you to cry on, huh?", he said, ignoring the brunette's warning.

"Don't force me."

"And what? Don't joking around saying you'll teach me a lesson", Riku said, smirking widely at the smaller boy. He stopped his smirked when Sora stepped closer though, and as Riku still leaned his body, his face was only a few centimeters from the brunette…

Now it's Sora's turn to formed a smirk on his face, "Oh, really? Do you really think I'm not going to give you lesson?"

"I'm better at everything than you", Riku said as he pulled himself, smirking at the smaller boy again.

"Show me", Sora said, before he kicked Riku hardly at his… sensitive place.

"…!!", Riku couldn't say anything instead of some groan as he kneeled to his feet.

"Ha. Got you," Sora smirked and bent down. "Now little Riku can't say anything, can he? Poor kid…."

"You little…", Riku said between his hiss. It's really hurt, you know….

"Told you I'll give you lesson. Don't underestimate me just because you're older," the brunette said, poked the other teen head. "You know, older means you're going to be grandpa sooner than me. That's—not something you could be proud of."

"I'm only older than you one year!!", Riku snapped, glaring at the brunette.

"Older is older. Gee, you're acting like a kid," Sora commented, stood again and placed his hands on his hip, eyebrow arched.

"Who's the one acting like a kid, anyway!?", Riku yelled, now standing firmly.

"Don't argue with me. Or… you want to taste it again," Sora threatened, smirk plastered on his lips.

"…", Riku let out a long sigh passed his lips then folded his arms. "Ok. Who are you? Sora's twins?"

"What do you care? Don't tell me you actually worried about me," Sora said, arched his eyebrow.

"NEVER EVER!! You stupid bastard!! I would never care about what the hell happen to you," Riku snapped angrily, his face redden by anger now…

"Good. Don't ever, I would never accept you for being with me," the brunette said, then sighed. "I feel bad for Kairi though…"

The other teen stared at Sora in confusion as his jaw fell open. "What the hell…? 'Would never accept me for being with you'?"

The brunette nodded, "Uh-huh. Hate you so much. Don't ever try to get nearer to me."

"So why did you give me the chocolate and start this silly game? Damn, My head hurts…", Riku asked, rubbed his forehead.

"…", Sora stared at him in silence, then threw his gaze from him and shut his eyes. "I never admit you to be with him. He's too good for you. Oh, well. Bye."

"What bye!? Hey, you—", Riku snapped, but he didn't see the brunette's trying to move.

"…Hey?", he called, poked the smaller teen's shoulder.

The brunette opened his eyes slowly, showing the beautiful cerulean color it hid. He blinked twice, before his eyes widened as it stared to the other teen in his front.

"Ri-Riku!? What are you doing here? Where are those big men!?", he said, panicked as he looked around in a dazed way.

Riku arched his eyebrow, stared at the boy in amusement. "Well, you punched one of them and I have to stopped you before you killed them."

"WHAT!? Oh, well, yeah, of course that, oh, no….", Sora said nervously, hid his face with his hands. "Damnit…."

"…You okay? Don't acting that strange, you freak me out," Riku said, stared at the smaller boy in confusion.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, really. Thanks for worrying me," Sora said, revealing his smile as he took his hands down.

"I'm NOT worrying about you! You just freak me out!!", Riku snapped, correcting the younger teen.

"Oh, okay…. Sorry then," the brunette said, looking at the taller teen hesitantly. "I… didn't do anything, right?"

"What?"

"Forget it. Uh, Sorry for everything I have done and haven't though," Sora quickly said, avoiding the other's gaze.

"…what's that? You're weird," Riku stated sharply—which strangely made Sora shocked.

"Uh…. So he DOES think that I'm weird!!", Sora thought loudly in his mind, as he sighed. "Haha…. Yeah, I'm weird."

"Sora!! Sorry I'm late!!"

Sora turned to the voice's source. There's Yuffie came running towards him, carrying some stuffs as her shopping result. The girl stopped beside the brunette, panting. "Sorry, so sorry!!"

"It's okay, Yuffie, I'm fine," Sora said, smiled a bit at the girl.

The black haired girl smiled too, then took a glance at the silver-haired teen, then back at the brunette. "I'm sure have warned you not to talk with stranger."

"He's not stranger, Yuffie!! Uh, this is Riku, my friend. Riku, this is Yuffie," Sora said, introducing each other.

"I'm not your friend," Riku said sharply.

"Oh, yeah," Sora blushed a bit. "He's my—boyfriend…"

To this, he got a knock on his head. "Ouch! Ri-Riku?", Sora winced.

"Who's your boyfriend!? Don't state it by yourself!!", Riku snapped, he looked very angry….

Yuffie just stared at the two boys, eyes widened and jaw opened. "Boy…friend?"

"Correction: He's my enemy," Riku said towards the girl.

To Sora's disappointment, he caught a disgust look at Yuffie's face. Now he's going to lose one more friend…

"Uh…. Well, whatever. I think I gotta go, sorry Sora!", She said as she walked away hurriedly.

Both Sora and Riku stood there in silence for a minute.

"What's wrong with her? As if a ghost is chasing her," Riku said in curious tone.

"She's disgusted by me…. Haha…. One friend to lose again…", Sora muttered, fake smile on his face. He sighed. "Great…"

Riku just stared at him for a moment, then at the girl who had walked quite far from them. "Well, what do you expect? You're different, that's why she can't accept you."

"Yeah…. I know that." The brunette closed his eyes desperately, "I just… still can't accept to be thrown every time they know about me a lot deeper…."

Silence surrounded the two teens while the crowd was still exist. Riku sighed at this situation, then walked away, leaving the brunette alone. Sora sighed, then lost in his thought again. "Okay, everyone hates me now…"

_Kairi's not._

"Okay, except Kairi."

_How about your family?_

"…Okay, except them."

…_. It's good to know that there are still people who care about you. You should be grateful._

"…Yeah."

_Good._

"But…Can't you just let me? Don't be too overprotective…"

_No can do. I'm worried about you if I don't._

"… You make me suffer…."

…_. It's better than to be hurt._

"…"

_I don't want you to._

"… Okay. I understand."

And then he left the market, to go back to his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku stood beside a vending machine in front of a grocery. Tapping his foot on the ground as his hands folded on his chest. He looked around in an impatient look, and then sighed. He looked at his watch, showing 7.00, then at the crowd. He sighed again, folded his arms again. Now he closed his eyes and leaned back to the wall behind him. That's when he heard footsteps came closer to him.

"You're late."

The silver haired teen now opened his eyes and glared at a man in front of him. The man had a shoulder length brown hair, grey eyes, and a huge scar between his eyes. His hands were full with food supplies.

"Sorry, It's really crowded here," He said, as he approached Riku.

"It is!! Why don't you just go to the supermarket instead of this place!? I really can't understand you, Leon!!", Riku snapped, eyes still glaring at the man, whose name is Leon.

"Just want to try a new atmosphere. Come on!! It's not that bad! I even met a cute boy just then," He said, looked at the boy seriously.

"….", Riku stared at him for a moment. "You know, I still can't believe you're a gay…."

"But I am. Ok, that's enough. Let's go, Axel's waiting," He said, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home."

Sora had arrived at his house and was entering the kitchen now. There he saw his mother and his big sister sat on the chair circling the table. On the table were some sandwiches and three glasses of tea.

"Welcome home, Sora. The breakfast is ready, come on!", his mother said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mom. Are you feeling okay today?", Sora greeted as he sat on a chair beside his mother and took a sandwich.

"I'm fine, just like usual. Your sister takes good care of me, you know," she said, smiling at her son warmly. "But you look a little pale, what's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing serious. Just because of his lack of sleep, Mom," Aerith replied, and took a sip from her glass.

"Really," his mother said, arching her eyebrow, as she looked at the little brunette.

"Aerith's right. No need to worry about me!", Sora said cheerfully, took another sandwich.

"Oh, yeah. Kairi came this morning, she's in your bedroom now, " Aerith said suddenly.

"Kairi? This morning? That's weird…," Sora said in curiousness, yet amazed.

"Yeah. But you're acting weird too today. Maybe it's a 'let's act weird' day…," his big sister said, took another sip from her glass.

"Not funny. Ok, then, I'll go check on her," Sora said as he got up and kissed his mother on her cheek before he left the kitchen to his bedroom.

"Kairi! Good morning!!," Sora greeted as he opened his bedroom's door, and met a red haired girl was sitting on a chair.

"Oh, hey Sora. Morning," She replied, smiling to him as she stood up.

"What's wrong? You came so early…," Sora asked, tilting his head to side as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"And that's weird of you to awake so early," she said, then chuckle a bit.

"So? Is there anything you want to talk with me?," the brunette asked, glanced at the girl in curiousness.

She took out something from her pocket then walked to the brunette and handed it. "For you."

"What's this?," Sora asked as he looked at his hand, two tickets.

"Tickets to Destiny Paradise. It's a very big amusement park, you know!," She grinned, as she joined the brunette, sat on the bed.

"…So?"

"What so? You have to get Riku to this place!!", Kairi said firmly. "As your first date, this will be very great!!," She added with grin.

"What? First date? I thought I've had that?," Sora said, confused.

"Your visit to Riku yesterday? Hah! What first date would be like that!? That's not any date!!," Kairi snapped.

"…Don't you think it's too quick?," Sora said, staring at the tickets on his hand carefully. "I mean… it's only 3 days and—"

"YOU MORON!! How many times should I tell you that you have to move quickly!? Remember!! You only have 26 days more!! It's a really short time!!," Kairi said with enthusiast, as she locked her eyes to the brunette's.

"…Kairi…," Sora said desperately.

"No, no, no. Do what I say," Kairi stated sharply.

The brunette sighed, looking at the tickets again. "Kairi gave me this… but…", he thought.

"What's wrong, Sora?," The girl asked, tilting her head.

"Kairi…. I saw you were a little sad yesterday…," Sora said hesitantly, looking at the girl. "If you don't think that you could help me, you don't have to…."

"…. Moron, I'm sad because you're too slow!!," Kairi said, ruffled the brunette's hair. "You're too slow that I began to get impatient!! I'm scared that you're going to lose if you keep this pace!!"

"Hey, hey! Don't mess with my hair!!," Sora snapped, glaring at the girl who was grinning widely.

"I want you to be happy, you know," She said, smiling at him.

Sora looked at her for awhile before he nodded and formed the best smile he could make, "…Thanks."

"That's my Sora! Your smile is always the best!!," She said, ruffled his hair again.

"Kairi!! Stop that!!", Sora yelled, annoyed by the girl's action.

"Okay, okay," she chuckled then stopped. "So, when will you ask him?"

"…I think tomorrow? I don't feel like to ask him today…," Sora said, glanced at the girl again. "Hey…. Could you go with me though?"

"This is your date!! You can't ask people to accompany you! Cause it won't be a date anymore!!," Kairi said loudly in unbelievable tone.

"Oh…."

"You have to ask him tomorrow, ok? Or you'll know…," Kairi said, showing her fist.

"To remind you, my drive could do better than you and beat you down in 1 second," Sora said as he looked at the fist.

"Oh, no. He won't. He even trusted me to do that."

"…Damnit…."

**That's chapter 3 for you!! Thanks for reading!! See you later on the next chapter, and leave a review if you like!! **


	4. 17th February : Invitation to a date?

**St. White Retaliation**

**Pairing : Sora x Riku**

**Date begun: February 14th 2008**

**Date posted: February 16th 2008**

**Disclaimer:**

**After several years of journey, the girl finally met a little heartless. A very stubborn one, because he tried to walk with his antennas instead of his legs. So she said, "Hey, rip my heart right now, little blacky stubby!"**

**The heartless glared at her (as if it can), "Shut up you weirdo. Whatever you tried, you'll never own any of Kingdom Hearts character, even me. Hell, even I am cleverer than you to realize that."**

**He's right.**

**Happy Valentine everyone!! XD (Give chocolates to the reader. Haha :p). Sorry for the lateness, but thanks a lot for those who keep reviewing this story! Love you guys!! Ok then, here's the chapter for you!!**

**Monday, 17th February 2003**

_**Invitation to a Date?**_

The sun was shinning brightly, melting the snow traces on the street, leaving just a small evidence of snow on some tree branches. Some flower buds could be found growing on the side of the way. Two teens was walking across the street that morning, admiring the beauty of the first day of spring.

"I can't believe spring has come…," Sora said, eyes gazed to the entire surroundings. Smiled a little, he bent down and observing a little flower that began to show its bud.

"Me too. It feels so short, huh? This year's winter," Kairi replied, looking at the brunette beside her who still observing the little creature. "By the way, Sora. We have to go to school, remember? So hurry up!" she added as she looked at her watch, then she started to walk again.

"Oh… okay," the boy said, stood up and then gave the flower one last look before he followed the red-haired girl.

"Say…. Kairi?" Sora spoke hesitantly, didn't look at the girl beside him.

"Hm?"

"Do I… uh. Well…," Sora continued, rubbed his cheek nervously.

Kairi gave him a confused look, "What? Just say it."

"Okay. Do I really have to ask him to… you know," the brunette finished, took a glance at the girl then to the road.

Kairi sighed, "Sora, you know you have to. You've promised!"

"Uh, I know," Sora quickly replied. "But… I kind of afraid," he said, stop walking then closed his eyes for awhile. "What if… he hates me more?"

"Come on!!", Kairi snapped angrily. "He wouldn't!! I told you he liked you! Gee!! Why are you always so pessimist!?"

"Well, he said that he hated me before…. That's why I don't think this bet gave me any chances," Sora said, opened his eyes and looked at his friend's face. "Kairi…, it's not that I don't care about what'll happen to you. I'm just—not sure."

"Sora," the girl said firmly, poking the brunette's shoulder. She gave him her widest grin, "I believe in you. I know you can."

"Kairi…," Sora smiled softly, feeling a little relax. There's still people who care about him, and that made his heart lighter. The incident he had yesterday really frustrated him. Wondered if Yuffie would still want to be near him or not, it made him really sad….

"Ok, so you're going to ask him, right?" Kairi ask with her cheerful voice.

"…Will I?" Sora replied, smiled sheepishly, which received a glare from the red-haired girl, "SORA!! Are you trying to make me mad or what!?"

"Kidding! Okay, okay!" Sora quickly corrected his word, then began to walk again. Kairi followed behind him.

"Damn, Sora! Are you really that slow!? You know how long is needed to make someone considered you as a friend? To be his boyfriend, it'll take a longer time!! Double, no, triple!!" Kairi protested to the brunette, still glaring at him from behind. Even though Sora couldn't see it, he could feel it. And it kind of scary, as if she could jump every time to stab you.

"Okay… I know, just relax," Sora said, assuring the girl.

"Sora, you don't want to see me suffer, do you?"

"I said ok?"

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah, ok."

And that ended their little conversation. The next minutes, they just walked silently crossing the road to their school. Just when they're about to reach the bridge, Kairi stopped, and that made Sora stopped too.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" the brunette asked, turned to face the girl who looked like thinking about something loudly. The water that flowed below them made the morning scent more perfect, adding some fresh air to them.

"I was thinking… do you remember about the school festival?" Kairi said, slightly grinning at the boy.

"Oh. The school's anniversary?"

"Yeah! It'll be on this Thursday, right?"

"I don't know. I never really waited for this event," Sora shrugged. "To think that you're always the only one who accompanied me every year for the dance session. And I'm always the one who get stepped on my feet every time you move."

"Don't say it as if I'm the worst at dancing!!" Kairi glared, hands on her hip. "Puh. You can't even move!!"

"Ok, whatever. I think I'll pass for this year," Sora said, not interested with the subject.

"No! Of course you won't!!" Kairi said proudly. Sora was about to protest when Kairi continued, "You're going to be with Riku on the festival!"

Sora's eyes widened, jaws opened. "Wha—what?"

"Yeah! I've been thinking about it the whole time when we kept walking. I think it's good, isn't it?" Kairi said, some dangerous cheery tone was added to it…

"Kairi…He won't—"

"No protest!! Hey, you can ask him to be your partner for the dance!! He's your boyfriend after all…. I know you want to be with him to, right?" the girl said, looking sharply inside the brunette's blue eyes.

"…" Sora looked down. It's true he'd like to be with Riku for the festival. Man, he even had dreamed it for years!! He always wanted to dance with him, or just strolling with him for the entire day, watching every show the school's club provided. The past years with Kairi were enough for him, well, he didn't like it when Kairi kept stealing his candy, his food, his drink, anything that he bought at the stands. That's… really was an annoying memory.

But, with Riku? Nah, he wouldn't accept him. Just look at him! Riku had a lot of girlfriends that he could pick one to get along with him for the festival. Why did he have to choose such unpopular Sora? No way, he wouldn't. Even if he didn't have any girlfriend, he wouldn't choose Sora, for everyone would only sneer at them. And Sora knew that Riku wasn't the kind of people who like to be sneered…

"Sora, don't think about what people would think about you! Just follow your heart!!" Kairi said, quite impatient with the brunette.

"I…" Sora murmured, lifting his gaze to Kairi, "Yeah. I'd like to."

Kairi smiled, nodded. "That's good. Then, no complaint!! Go get him!!"

Sora replied her smile, then turned his gaze to the river below the bridge. "Yeah. I'd like to." He replied for himself with an audible sound. His smile grew wider as he observed his figure from the reflection of the water. That's sounded really good, to say something that really came from your heart. To say what you really think of.

"Hey, Sora," Kairi said, poking his shoulder.

Sora turned to see the girl, still smiling, "Hum?"

The red-haired girl pointed something at the end of the bridge, "Isn't that the girl who works at your sister's shop?"

Sora narrowed his eyes to see the person, who was walking towards them. The short black hair, the motion… "It's Yuffie."

Quickly, Sora hid behind Kairi, which made the girl confused. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! just—hide me!!" the brunette hissed, clutching at the girl's jacket to assure that he's invisible.

"Oh. 'kay…" Kairi said confusedly, but she did what Sora told her. She tried her best to hide the brunette from Yuffie who finally passed them. To this, Sora sighed in relieved, which made Kairi to ask.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, as she turned to face the brunette who had freed her jacket.

"Uh…. Well, she knows about my preference…," Sora answered, rubbed the back of his neck. "And… she looks kind of disturbed by that."

"What!? Oh, well…," Kairi sighed. "We can't blame her. There're still so many people who find it is disgusting or wrong."

"Hmm," Sora nodded to the girl's statement. Of course she couldn't, to think that even his closest friend—well, his used to be closest friend—thought just the same as her.

"But," Kairi began, then sighed, rubbed his forehead slightly. "You have suffered so many times just because of it…."

Sora looked at her quite in a surprised, then Kairi return his gaze. "I'm just…mad. I don't think you deserve this!"

"Kairi…," Sora whispered, smiling at his best friend. "Thanks. But really, I'm fine!"

"…Truly? It's just…you always look hurt," Kairi said, quite concerned about him.

"I'll be fine," Sora said, formed the best smile he could make. "As long as you're here with me."

Blushed, Kairi walked quickly to the end of the bridge, "Hey!! We have to be at school less than 5 minutes!! Quick!!"

Sora chuckled to see her reaction, "Ok, ok." Then he followed the red-haired girl, the person he trusted would always be his best friend, who would never leave him.

--

"Nope, Riku's not here."

"Oh, I see… thanks."

Sora then closed the class XII-S-2 door, the class where he thought Riku would be. But, alas, he had to search for the other place to find him as he didn't seem to be in his classroom. To this thought, Sora sighed a bit.

"Oh, man…. Where's he? After such hard time to collect my courage, now he's not here…,"He thought, kept walking through the corridor, eyes gazing the floor even though he didn't really pay attention to it. That's the time when he finally crushed to another person.

"Oh!! Sorry!!" Sora quickly apologized, looked up at the one he was crushed to. Red hair framed his face, and those green eyes eyeing him intensely, smirked was formed by his lips…"Axel?"

"Hey, Isn't it Sora?" Axel said, his smirk still hanging on his lips. "Never thought to see you around here! What are you doing?"

"I don't know you're a student here!!" Sora said, didn't notice what the other had asked.

"Huh? Well…", Axel said, tapping his cheek. "Where else do you think I could meet Riku and be a friend of his?"

"I don't know…. Well, I thought you're in college?" Sora said, tilting his head to side.

"Man!! Am I looked so old?" Axel said, slapped his forehead, then grinning again. Sora replied the grin hesitantly, "Sorry?"

Axel chuckled a bit before he leaned forward and pinched the brunette's cheek, "Just because you're cute doesn't mean you can mock me like that!!"

Sora tried to free himself, but the other just laughed at him then poked his nose, "Ok, ok! I forgive you this time!"

The brunette rubbed his cheek as he looked at Axel anxiously, when the taller boy asked, "So? What are you doing here? It's not like you're a third grade student?"

"I'm searching for Riku…," Sora answered, still rubbing his cheek. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Oh! That kid! I know, but I'm not going to tell you!" Axel said teasingly.

"Eh? Why not?" Sora said in surprised, his eyes grew wider as he saw the other's smirk.

"Guess what? I'm not giving any information freely," he said, walked away from the brunette. But Sora just didn't want to give up, so he followed Axel, "Please tell me!!"

Unexpectedly, the taller teen stopped, turned to Sora, still smirking. "And what?"

"Uh…. What what?", Sora asked hesitantly, looking at the other's green eyes. "I don't have something to give…."

Axel sighed, "Poor kid. Okay…." He closed his eyes then thought for awhile. Then he opened his eyes again, pulling a smirk to his lips, "How about a little game?"

"A little game?" Sora asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm not giving any information freely, so you have to answer my question correctly, then I'll tell you," Axel explained, looking at the little brunette cheerfully.

"…" Sora thought for a minute. "Guess there's nothing smelly behind this…. Okay."

Axel smiled with satisfaction, "Great!! Now, here's my question!"

Sora made some serious face as he tried to concentrate to the other, which only made the other to laugh again, "Hey, relax!!"

"Oh?" Sora said, blinking at Axel with so much confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah," Axel replied, wiping the tears that were formed at the corner of his eye. "Okay, what is white and very fragile yet covered with thorns?"

The brunette blinked, once, then twice. "White and… fragile? Thorns?", he repeated and Axel nodded.

Sora looked down to the floor. White, fragile, thorny…. A furball? Wait, it's not white, isn't it? Well, not sure too. But—what is that?

While Sora kept thinking, Axel spoke again, "Because of the thorn he had ever experienced, he let himself covered with thorns, so no one could harm him anymore. That's why he's thorny."

The brunette looked up in confusion, to meet the other's intense gaze at him, a solid gaze.

"Don't you get it?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked, he didn't get what the older teen tried to tell him. It's… not just a quiz, then?

Axel sighed as he closed his eyes, "He's at the principal office."

"Eh? Why did he go there?" Sora asked in surprised. No one would go to the said place if there's no something very important occurred. And it's usually the bad things. "Did Riku do something—"

"Something happen and he got called by the principal. That's all you need to know," Axel said, cut the brunette. "Why don't you ask him yourself what happened?", he added, smiling at the younger teen.

"Oh…. Ok, Thanks a lot, Axel!" Sora said, bowed then ran to the said place.

Axel kept standing at his spot, watching the teen ran farther. A long sigh passed his lips, "Sora, Sora. Don't you know what have you put to Riku?"

--

After he passed the garden that surrounded the whole third grade's building and took the stairs to the second floor of second grade's building, he arrived at the corridor that lead to the principal office. Just when he was about to walked to the room, someone opened the door and walked out from the room.

"Riku!!"

The silver-haired teen turned to the voice, then frowned, "You again…."

Sora approached the taller teen with a sheepish smile, "Uh, I'm searching for you."

"What? Trying to ruin my day again?" Riku asked, a little bit too harsh.

"Uh…. I don't mean that actually," Sora said quickly, "Sorry if you feel that…."

Both Riku and Sora didn't say anything, just stood there in silence. Sora sighed, well, like what he had thought before. Riku didn't want to see him. And Kairi still insisted that Riku liked him. Bah. Non sense.

Sora took a glance at Riku and found that the other teen was actually looking at him. Sora blushed, "Why does he look at me like that!? Ooh!! I'm nervous!!", he thought.

So, to distract Riku, Sora spoke, "Uh, Why did he call you?"

"Nothing special," Riku answered, turned his gaze to the door. He didn't say anything after that though.

"Axel said… you have some problems," Sora continued hesitantly, glancing at the boy.

"He said anything else?" was the other's reply. He didn't even care to look at Sora.

"Huh? No…. uh, nothing else," Sora said, still looking at the silver-haired teen.

"I'm not in a good mood today, so just fade away," Riku stated, as he walked pass Sora.

"Riku?" Sora called, following the other teen.

Riku stopped just beside the stairway, then turn to the brunette, who still followed him hesitantly and stopped when he reached Riku's side. "What?"

"I… know you hate me," Sora said nervously, he leaned to the fence and put his hands on it. As he observed his hands, he continued, "…But, I want to help Kairi."

"That little evil. She's the one who made this silly game," Riku replied sharply, folded his arms.

"I know. But--," Sora began, he looked at the silver haired teen beside him, "Please give me a chance? I really need to talk to you."

"…. Then just say it," Riku said, not bothered to look at the other.

"This Saturday…. Do you have time? I want to ask you to go out with me…. Uh, I have the tickets to Destiny Paradise," Sora said, observing his hands again. "If… You don't mind, though!!", He added quickly.

"…Ok."

Sora's eyes widened, his jaws dropped. "Ok…?"

He turned his head to see the other boy, who looked really didn't interested in any of their conversations. "Did you just say… Ok?", Sora asked to assure himself.

"What? Don't want me to say that?" Riku snapped, glaring at the brunette beside him.

"Huh? No, no, no!! I really want you to say that!!" Sora replied nervously. Then he smiled slightly at Riku, before he looked back at his hands. "It's just that… I can't believe it. I thought you're going to turn me down once again…."

"You're lucky because I just really need some relaxation for this week," Riku said sharply, still looking at the brunette, who was still smiling as he looked at his hands.

"Thanks," Sora said, closing his blue eyes in relieved, "Thanks, Riku. I'm really glad."

"…" Riku gazed the spiky brunette for a while in silence. "Then when?"

"Huh?", Sora said, turned his head.

"The time, the place. I don't want to be lost."

"Oh! Ok, then I'll wait for you at 12.00 at the north gate!" Sora said cheerfully, grinning at the other boy.

Riku sighed, "Don't act so happy like that. It's not that I want to go with you. I just want your tickets."

Still, Sora grinned to him, "Okay! I know!"

Silence surrounded them once again, but it's not that bad as usual. Instead, it felt really good. For Sora, stood beside Riku that day was a pleasure. Especially after he accept his invitation. He couldn't help but to grin for himself all the time. But the blissful silence was broken by Riku's voice.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora replied, looking at the boy who just called him, still smiling.

"About the girl we met at the market yesterday, she's your friend, right?" Riku asked, locked his eyes to Sora.

Sora's smile faded and was replaced with a frown, "Not really. She works at my sister's shop. You know, you've been there before."

"Oh," Riku nodded, still staring at the brunette who had began to observe his hands again, like it's that interesting, huh. "So…," Riku continued, "Does she hate you now?"

"Don't know," Sora answered shortly, followed by a silence. Not a really comforting silence to compare with the other one before. But then, Riku made a sound of clearing throat.

"You're really that dumb, huh?" He said, which got Sora's little chuckle. "You can say that. Maybe I really am," He said, smiling weakly at Riku.

"…Why don't you try to convince her?," Riku asked, in a quite comforting sound, not like the other, as he looked at the brunette intensely, "You don't want to lose her, do you?"

"…" Sora's eyes widened, then he lowered his gaze, murmuring, "I… don't. It's just…," He stopped, closing his eyes and sighed, "Just like the others, she'd just try to avoid me every time she could."

"Then you have to be the one who approach her."

"Huh?" Sora blinked, looked up at the other boy's aquamarine eyes.

"Just try your best," Riku said, "If you want to keep her, you have to fight for it." Now, his voice was really so comforting, and his expression was really soft. That enough to make Sora surprised. But then, Sora just nodded, and grinned at him, "Yeah."

It's weird for Riku to be so warm like this, to comfort him and even care about him. True, the incident yesterday had made him felt so depress. Especially when Riku just walked away like that. That's why Riku's attention today was really weird, like a miracle. Just, what's wrong with him today? But Sora didn't want to think about it too much, if it's good, then no need to question it, right?

They looked at each other for about several minutes, before Sora felt his face warm and then looking back to his hands, the only thing to distract him from the awkward state. But Riku still stared at him. Suddenly, he began another conversation.

"The school's festival. Are you planning to go with Kairi again this year?" Riku asked, no emotion in his words. His eyes never once left Sora's cerulean eyes.

"Kairi? No." Sora said, blinking twice. "I'm not going to let myself be tortured every year, you know," he grinned.

"Oh."

Once again, the silence covered them. Until Riku cleared his throat, which got Sora's attention to look back at him.

"Then be my partner this year. I don't take any rejection."

Sora blinked.

"…Your… partner?", Sora asked, blinked again. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Riku snapped, arching his eyebrow.

"What about your girlfriends? I thought you're going to the festival with one of them?," Sora asked confusedly. Never even once he hoped for the other boy to ask him to be his partner. Was it dream?

"…Hey, I'm not asking you because I want to. I just don't want to be surrounded by girls for some time," Riku said firmly, gazing at the ceiling.

"You have some problems with girls…?" Sora asked, tilting his head with curiousness.

"No. Bored," He replied. "After all, I'm trying to play fair. It's the common thing a boyfriend would do, right?"

Sora blinked again, then smiled. "Right," he said as he looked back at his hands. Riku had asked him to go. Not him who asked Riku. To this thought, Sora giggled a bit.

Riku gazed at the brunette once again."…Stop acting like a girl. You make me sick."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking… what will your girlfriends and friends say if you come to the festival with me?" Sora asked, looking back at Riku.

"My only friend that I actually care of in here is Axel. As for the girlfriends… I have a lot last week, it's just they're boring so I turn them down," Riku answered bluntly.

"All of them?" Sora asked, eyes widened to hear the other's statement.

"That's what we call relationship."

"…Don't you think it's rude?"

"No. It's natural. Everyone did it."

"Oh."

Sora's gaze back to his hands on the fence. Riku… how could he do that? The Riku he knew wouldn't do that….

_He's changed._

"Everyone changed. But—Riku, he wouldn't be that bad!!"

_But he is. No one could predict what'll happen in the future. So you are._

"….Yeah, it's not something weird…. But still, it makes me shocked."

_Haha._

"The change…. Isn't really good, huh?"

_And you hate him now, don't you? _

"Eh? I'm—"

_I know what you're thinking, Sora. _

Sora shook his head. "I'M NOT!!", He yelled loudly, which made Riku jumped from startled.

"Wha-what!?"

"Oh, sorry. Nothing, really," Sora said, tried to clear his mind. He gave the other teen a sheepish smile, and Riku was curious to this.

"What's wrong? You're acting weird again," Riku said, leaned to the fence, copying the other.

"Again?" Sora asked, still looking at Riku who was staring a far.

"It's just like yesterday. Suddenly you changed to someone who is really rude, yelled anywhere you could, kicking my…balls…," Riku said, cleared his throat at the last word.

"Kicking your—WHAT!?" startled, Sora blushed, so much to make him looked a lot like a tomato or apple.

"Not necessary. Although I'm still mad. The important thing is," Riku said, locked his eyes to Sora's cerulean, "It's just like you have double personalities or what."

Sora returned the gazed hesitantly, he gulped. Riku's going to find out? Well, it's not bad for both him and Riku, but then… maybe Riku was just trying to pull a conclusion. Sora's nuts. He's not going to believe whatever Sora had said. Who will? About another you who lived inside you? Worst, Riku would only hate Sora more.

Sora sighed, "Oh, well. You see, I was just having some kind of… mood swing. You know, it's really easy for me to get angry and then the next second laughing."

Riku lifted an eyebrow, "Mood swing, huh?"

"You can say that. I'm just an ordinary boy, not a nuts, okay?" Sora said, smiling sheepishly at him.

But still, even when he had said that, Riku's eyes were not leaving the brunette. And now it made Sora a little bit uncomfortable…

"Um, Ok, See you later!!" Sora said, then quickly turned to face the stairs to the first level.

"Sora?" Riku called loudly, made Sora to turned again to reply but unfortunately, he slipped and lost his balance…

"Uh-oh!!", Sora gasped as he tried to stand still, but to no avail. His body was about to fall to the stairs when a hand grabbed his wrist exactly before he's out of reach and pulled him from falling back, cause the two boys fell hardly on the floor, with Riku's back as the mattress. The taller boy grabbed him tightly as he hissed, "God, Sora…". Sora gasped once again, startled by the sudden contact.

"So-sorry, I—" Sora said in panicked, trying to get up from Riku, whose hand still on his back and another beside his head, which began to rise and pulled the brunette to him once again. Buried the younger's face to his chest.

Sora's eyes widened, "Ri-Ri-Riku!?", he said nervously, trying to clear his mind.

"Don't--ever do that again, you idiot," Riku whispered, still shocked a little, hands hold the boy firmly.

Heart beat faster as Sora began to blush, "Riku…."

"Don't ever do that again." Riku said, tightening his grasp. Sora's heart pound harder, he closed his eyes and nuzzled to Riku's chest.

"Why did you care about me so much while you reject me every time you could?"

"Huh?" Riku blinked, looking down at Sora, who didn't blush anymore. Instead, staring to him with his cold eyes.

"Let me go." Sora said, broke the hug forcedly and stood up, made the other teen to blink.

"Again?" Riku said, eyebrow arched as he looking at the brunette intensely.

"You hate me, right? Just let me fell from the stairs would be great for you, isn't it?" Sora snapped, for some reasons, he looked angry, although no one knows why.

"Wha-? Of course not!! Even if I hate you, It's humanity that wouldn't let me!" Riku replied, quite insulted by the other's statement as he stood up.

"Whoa. You have humanity? Wow," Sora commented sarcastically.

"Are you trying to insult me?" Riku snapped, hands folded across his chest.

"Nah, it's not worthy at all."

"Hey, I just saved you from death!!" Now, Riku glared at the brunette with so much anger.

"Falling from stairs wouldn't make me die, and I don't need your help. I can help myself," Sora said arrogantly, walking down the stairs.

"What the--!? Do you even have manner!?", Riku snapped, annoyed by this 'Sora' as he followed the brunette.

When they reached the first level and it seemed that Riku wouldn't leave, Sora sighed and stopped walking. He turned to face the taller teen, "If I recall, I told you to leave me alone. Haven't I?"

"And I'm going to obey you? Puh, no way in hell", Riku replied, glaring at the brunette who was glaring at him too.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I'm just worried about you!!"

"And I'm alright, isn't that enough!? Can't you see it?"

"What's wrong with you!? We're not even fighting before you fell!!" Riku snapped, frustrated by the other's sudden change.

"Like I said, mood swing? You have to adapt with that," Sora said bluntly.

"…Ha? No reason at all?" Riku asked in you're-unbelievable tone.

"Nope."

"Ok! Stop playing secrets with me!!" Riku snapped again, irritated by Sora's acts and replies, "Tell me the truth. RIGHT.NOW!!"

Sora sighed, now looking at Riku's aquamarine eyes, "…Really. You're attracted to me that bad, aren't you?"

"What!? BIG HEAD!! I'm not saying anything about that!! Not even a syllable!!" Riku snapped at the brunette, slightly blushing, which reaction made Sora to smirk.

"Hum…. Are you?" He said, smirk widened as he folded his arms, "You know, I had known you since you're still little."

"…Of course, you're my childhood friend?" Riku said, arching an eyebrow as a sign of confusion towards the brunette.

"Yeah, until that embarrassing moment."

"!! You!?" Riku looked a little taken aback, blushed more.

"Ahh, little Riku was such a little pervert, wasn't he?" Sora sneered, looked proud for himself, "And I bet you are still now."

"AM NOT!!" Riku snapped.

"Really?", Sora said teasingly, tapping his finger on his cheek playfully, as if he was thinking about something, "Let's see…. Just, how many times you glanced at me in one day?"

"Wha-What?" Riku said, a little hesitant, his face didn't stop blushing.

"No need to fool me. I realize it you know," Sora continued, narrowing his eyes as if to accuse the other boy, "You're observing me with that greedy look. Man, you're such a pervert!!"

"I'm-I'm not looking at you!!" Riku said loudly, almost yelling. Now it's his turn to make the tomato's face…

"Wonder what you imagined about me every time you glanced at me…. Gee, I don't want to think about it farther," Sora said, looking at Riku with a disgust look.

"HEY!! It's you who ARE a pervert!!" Riku snapped angrily.

"Riku!!"

Both boys turned their heads to the voice, which belonged to Axel, the spiky red-haired teen who was running towards them right now. When he approached their place, he gave them his usual lazy smirk, "Hey, having some private time, huh?"

"…Not really," Sora said as if he didn't interested or even care, as he stared at Axel, which the boy realized and looked back at him, "What? Something on my face?"

"No," Sora replied, shook his head then looked at the silver-haired boy in front of him. He sighed.

"What?" Riku asked in annoyed tone, arched an eyebrow, "Are you going to say my face made you tired? To remind you, you're the one who came to me."

"Nah. I was thinking," Sora said, folded his arms once again, "I haven't made you learn anything today. Too bad."

"Learn anything? You mean torture me? What a devil you are!" Riku snapped, and received a sigh from Sora again, "What??"

"Oh, well," Sora said in resign, "Bye, then. Perv," And he walked away, ignoring the older boy who had exploded at his spot, firing so much bad words to him.

"YOU--," Riku was about to yell another bad words at him when Axel suddenly grabbed his shoulder, "Now, now. Relax, boy."

Riku glanced between Sora and Axel, then he gave a long sigh, "Yeah, you're right…."

"So?" Axel said, releasing his hand from Riku, then folded it, "How is it? With the principal?"

Riku let a long sigh passed his lips, "Not really good. He didn't accept any of my reasons."

"So?" Axel said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, he didn't want to ruin my good name though, so he said he'd hide it," Riku continued, looking at the other teen beside him who sighed in relief, "But he said he had to give me some detention."

"Pft, Give you some detention?" Axel snored, "And he thinks that'll make you learn?"

Riku smirked as he let a little chuckle, "He's just he is. The dumb bald man."

"Yeah. No one could stop you, not even me," Axel said playfully, folded his arms behind his head.

"No one will, not even that little boy."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, shall we get back now? The bell almost rang," Axel said, reminded the other boy.

"Yeah, let's go."

--

"Oh…. Ok, so I changed again," Sora murmured to himself. He was sitting on his bed right now, clutching his pillow, remembering every event that had happened today. As no one was present to hear him (Kairi had her part time job, and he didn't want to share this kind of thing with his mother nor his sister), he tried to cheer himself. But, it's look useless as he still couldn't make himself a little more comfortable after about two hours murmuring.

"Damn…," He said, buried his face to his pillow, "Why is it so difficult not to make 'him' awake just for one day!?"

._You never felt comfort with him, that's why I came out. Just to protect you_

"…I feel comfort."

_With your heart pounded like that? Nah. Beside, I know that you're worried_

"…Isn't that usual to feel like that when you get near with someone you love?"

_What the point of being together when your heart feel worried? _

"But, I want to be with him…," Sora thought to his drive, deeply blushing.

_Haha. It's just a puppy love, forget it._

"…Am not."

…

"Hey?"

…

"You don't want to talk again? Fine!" Sora snapped inside his mind, but really, his 'drive' didn't reply anything. And now, Sora realized that he's really alone now. That kind of sad…

"…I better help Aerith," He said, as he got up from his bed and getting ready.

--

He entered the florist, and was greeted by the view of quests stood as they observing the flowers. There, he found Yuffie, who sat on the counter, serving the quests who wanted to pay their items. Beside her, there's Aerith-his sister-who was chatting with some people, with his best smile, she offered some of her beautiful collections to them. Sora was still observing them when suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder. Sora looked up, to meet a tall man, around twenty with spiky blonde hair, wearing the shop's uniform, a white shirt with short sleeves and a blue apron, combined with a red-squared pants.

"Hey, Sora. Here to help?" He greeted with smile, his blue eyes gazing at the little brunette warmly.

"Hi, Cloud. Yeah, I think Aerith would be glad to see me today?" Sora replied, as he smiled too, "Good to see it crowded though."

"Sure is. Just go to the employee's room and get ready," Cloud said, poking his shoulder lightly then continued his work again, left Sora to enter the said room.

Before he got to the door, his gaze met with Yuffie's, and somehow, Sora found that the girl was trying to avoid his. Though, he tried to greet her, "Hi, Yuffie", He said, smiling at her.

Hesitantly, Yuffie replied, "Uh, Hi," Then turned her gaze to another thing, began to mke herself busy.

Sora sighed, "Oh, well. It's okay," he thought, then walked to the employee's room.

Just after five minutes, he had ready to serve the guests with his cheerful smile. He did a great job that night, along with his sister and Cloud, and also Yuffie. Though, he realized, when they're working together that day, it's different from the nights before. Yuffie was acting like Sora was not there, tried to avoid him, pretend that she didn't hear him, or just trying to work as far as she could from Sora. So, after about two hours working, the shop's finally closed, and everyone were getting ready to go home. That's when Sora and Yuffie were alone inside the employee's room.

"…Yuffie," Sora began, looking at the girl who just glanced at him for a second before turning her gaze to another thing. Sora sighed, gave her smile even though she didn't see it, "Thanks for today, you really are a good help for my sister."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Yuffie replied, didn't look at Sora.

Silence came surrounding them, and that enough to make Sora gave up. That's when he remembered Riku's words. He knew he couldn't make things up if he gave up so easily.

"…Yuffie?"

"Yeah?" Yuffie replied, finally looking at the brunette, even though with so much nervous that Sora could realize it.

"…" Sora took a deep breath, "Sorry, about yesterday…."

Yuffie gave him a look when she said nervously, "No-nothing to be sorry about!!"

"…Then," Sora continued, locked his eyes to the girl, "Why did you avoid me?"

The black-haired girl looked a little taken aback with Sora's words. She quickly avoid the brunette's gaze, then with anxiety, she said, "…Nothing, really."

"…really?"

"Yeah, bye!!" Yuffie said hastily, then walked out from the room, leaving Sora alone watching her. And he knew that it's not alright…

--

Riing…Riing…

"Hello?"

"Sora? It's Kairi!!" Said the other voice from the phone.

"I know. I see your name from the monitor, you know. It's cell-phone and it has a monitor, you know," Sora said lazily, lying on his back on his bed, eyes gazed the ceiling.

"Hehe, sure, sure. So, how about Riku? Did he accept it?" Said Kairi's voice cheerfully.

"He agreed to," Sora answered, "He even asked me to be his partner for the festival."

"REALLY!? Wow!! Glad to hear it, Sora!!"

"Yeah," Sora said, found himself was smiling. But then, he began to think. Kairi always went to the festival with him, so… who would be her partner this year? The brunette frowned. Kairi's my best friend, and I have abandoned her just because of Riku. That's really rude of him. "Kairi, what about you?"

"Me? Oh, don't worry! There's so many boys who asked me to be their partner. I just need to choose one of them!!" Kairi said, "What we should care about is you, and it looks like you're okay too. Man!! This just look so great!"

Sora smiled, even though Kairi couldn't see it, "Yeah. I sure hope this will last for this entire week."

"Okay, then. I have to continue my homework, 'til then!!" Kairi said.

"Yeah, bye," Sora said, then hang the phone. He sighed a little.

"Oh, well. There's no point to worry about Yuffie. Guess I just sleep right now," Sora said to himself as he turned off the lamp and closed his eyes, trying to get a nice sleep.

--

Aerith stood in front of a mirror in the bathroom wearing her night dress, combed her beautiful brown hair as she hummed her favorite song.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," She said to herself in the mirror, smiling happily to see her hair so smooth.

She left the bathroom and was about to enter her bedroom when she heard coughing sound. From her mother's room. Curious, she turned and walked across her room, to her mother's. She opened the door a little, not wanting to disturb her mother's sleep, if she had fallen asleep. That's when she saw traces of blood on the brown carpet. Her eyes widened, she burst into the room, and found her mother was kneeled beside the bed, covering her mouth, which was covered with red color from the blood.

"Mother!? What--?" Aerith said panickedly, looking at her kneeled mother as she followed her, kneeled beside her and tried to see what's wrong.

"I'm… fine…," Her mother said, smiling between her panting, "It's just… another common fever…."

"Common fever!!" Aerith said loudly, pressed those words, "But it's not ordinary anymore that you have this HIV!!"

"I know…," Her mother said, "I know…."

"Ohh, I'll call the ambulance and Sora to take care of you!! Just wait here!!" Aerith said worriedly, trying to stand up when a hand stopped her.

"Don't… tell Sora…."

"…. Mother?" Aerith called, looking at her fragile body, "But—"

"I'm fine. I don't want him to worry about me!!" She said in one breath, then coughing again.

"Mother!! You okay??"

"He… has his own problems," she continued, "I don't want… to be his burden…."

"…" Aerith looked at her mother between worried and protest look. She sighed then, took her mother's hand on hers, "Okay. I won't tell him."

"Good."

When the ambulance came to pick her mother, Sora was having his slumber. Not knowing that his fears would come true…

**Okayy!! Chapter 4 ends! It's a bit longer, isn't it? Hope you like it!! Thanks for reading the story to end, review if you'd like!!**


	5. 18th February : The New Neighbor

**St. White Retaliation**

**Pairing : Sora x Riku**

**Date Begun: March 9th 2008**

**Date Posted:March 9th 2008**

**Disclaimer:**

**She finally got the Heartless, which finally agreed to rip her heart! That's, and finally a Nobody was born. A really Nobody… because it looked just like a piece of paper. To our surprise, it could sing!! **

"**Doo, doo, doo. My master, my master's a dumb. She thought she could own Kingdom Hearts. Doo, doo, doo. Not even in your dreams, babe. Kingdom Hearts is Square-Enix's. Doo, doo, doo. And you should be grateful of that."**

…**That's it.**

**Hello again!! Chapter 5 finally out!! Yay :) !! **

**And, sorry for the lateness, I'm having 'Try Out' test for about a week (whoo, it really is tiring!). But I'm glad that I could do it (I think…?). Oh, and I'm happy now for another reason, I got my scholarship in one of the university!! (Hurray XD !!). **

**Btw, I also write another story, 'I hate you, Brother!!'! Feel free to check it in my profile, and of course, read it!!**

**Sorry for the grammatical error, spelling mistakes, etc, etc. hope you enjoy the story ;D!!**

**Tuesday, 18th February 2003**

_**The New Neighbor**_

Kriiiiing………

"Uhhh…"

The morning sun outside had pour his light inside the room through the window. Showering a brunette who was curling on his bed, eyes shut tightly.

Kriiiingg……

Once again, the alarm rang. Sora's eyes twitched as he murmured, "…one minute…."

Kriiiiing……

He opened his eyes lazily, hand reached up to turn off the alarm.

Kriii--_thud_

The brunette then yawned widely, scratching his head. He looked at his surroundings for awhile, before he stopped at the window that was opened widely. "…morning already…. Huff…" he sighed to himself.

He got up from his bed, stretching his arms above. Just then, he realized something was different. Too quiet…. His house was never this calm before. If it wasn't for the voice from the kitchen, the voice of the living room's TV must had been heard.

"Uhh? Maybe it's just my imagination?" Sora thought for himself, shrugged and then continued his usual morning activities.

After about 20 minutes of preparation, he walked downstairs. Just, really. No one seemed to be there.

"…Mom? Aerith?" Sora called, as he walked to the kitchen, found nothing but a note on the table.

He took it, and read to himself: "_Sora, we went to the hospital. Nothing's serious, just for check up. The breakfast is on the counter. Oh, yeah, have a nice day."_

The brunette's eyebrow arched, "Just for check up? Strange…"

He was still thinking about the note when he took his breakfast, and the bell rang--his door bell. Well, this quite startled him a little, since there's rarely anyone would use the door bell. Kairi would just knock or just blurted in, and… well, he didn't have any friend. Oh, and Cloud. He never walked in alone, Aerith would always with him. Then, now that the bell had been rang, someone else—a stranger must be standing at his door frame.

He quickly left his breakfast and walked to the front door, saying 'coming' as he tried to open the lock. When a 'click' sound was heard, he turned the knob and swung the door open. There, stood a boy with spiky blonde hair, smiling at him as he said, "Hello!"

Sora just stood there, watching this stranger with a confused look, "Uh… hello? …Do I know you?". For him, this stranger was really a 'stranger' as he never seen him before around the town. Sora might not have any friends except Kairi, but he did recognize all of the people in Destiny Island. This boy however, never did he ever see him.

"I'm your new neighbor!!" he said cheerfully, his blue eyes, somehow looked a lot like Sora's looked back at him. He extended a hand towards the brunette, still smiling widely, "My name's Roxas. I'm from Twilight Town. Nice to meet you!!"

"…oh, I'm Sora," Sora took the extended hand hesitantly, "Nice to meet you too?"

The blonde, Roxas, still smiling at him, "Hey, let's be friends! I think I like you!!"

To this statement, the brunette lifted an eyebrow. They just met, had just said about two sentences… and he said he like him? Wanted to be friend with him? …Another weird person?

But Sora shrugged the thought away, it's not good to think about someone else like that. It's not that bad to have another friend, even if you didn't really know him, right? So, he smiled back, "Sure. Love to."

"Sora! Who's that?"

Sora looked behind the blonde standing in his way, found a red-haired girl stood not far from them, eyes narrowed to get a better look of this new neighbor of his.

"Kairi!" Sora called as he waved a hand to the girl, "This is Roxas, he just moved."

Roxas turned and gazing at Kairi, smiling again, "Hello!"

Kairi smiled back uncertainly, "Hello," she said as she walked to them. "Oh, I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I hope we can be friends!" Roxas exclaimed happily, looking at the girl, then to Sora, "Going to school?"

"Yeah. You're not?" Sora said. Since Roxas here looked around his age, he supposed to go to school too, right? …Though, it's weird enough that he moved in this month to think that it's almost the time the second semester would end.

"Well, no," Roxas answered, "I have finished my study and my college too."

"You're about twenty two?" Kairi asked, eyes widened, "Wow, you like kinda young…"

"Well, no," Roxas said again, this time looked a little embarrassed, "I've finished it when I was fifteen…"

Silence…

"You finished it in fifteen!?" Kairi said loudly, almost didn't believe it, "NO WAY!! You didn't look that clever!!"

"Kairi!!" Sora hissed, whoa, how could she be so not polite?

"Nah, it's okay. I'm used to it," Roxas said, chuckled a bit, "Sorry that my face look _dumb_ for you."

"Well, I'm not saying that too. I said that 'didn't look that clever'," Kairi said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Surprise for you then?" Roxas said, smiling again, "Yeah. My house is just beside the flower shop. Feel free to come!"

"Oh, yeah. You too," Sora said, smiled back.

"Gotta go then, have works to do. See you!" the blonde said, turning on his heel and walked away as he waved his hand.

Kairi and Sora stood still, watching the blonde went away.

"He's strange…" Kairi commented.

"Maybe?" Sora arched an eyebrow, "He looks so friendly for me."

Kairi lifted an eyebrow, looking at the brunette beside her, "Oh yeah? Maybe because all of the people beside you aren't that friendly as he is?"

"…That is too," Sora said, as he narrowed his eyes to the girl.

"What?" Kairi looked back.

"No," the brunette shrugged, "Come in. I haven't finished my breakfast."

"Slowpoke."

"You're the one who come too early after all," Sora said, as he walked in to the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I don't have the right to come early?" Kairi said, looked a little pissed off as he followed Sora.

"Okay, okay. You're right," Sora said, took his bread—his breakfast, "Then we just walk to school now, I can eat it while walking."

"No, I just wait for you here," Kairi stated, sat on one of the chair surrounding the table.

Sora looked at her with a suspicious look, sat beside her, "Really, did something happen?"

"No," Kairi replied shortly, eyeing the brunette beside him munching the bread, "Your sister just told me to come earlier because they wouldn't be at home. And it looks like they were worried about you."

"Come on! I'm not a kid anymore!" Sora said, arching an eyebrow. Some traces of mayonnaise were left on his cheek.

Kairi chuckled, "It's your sister who told to do that. Gee, and you're saying that you're not a kid?" she pointed at his cheek, "You can't even eat rightly!"

Sora swept his mouth with his long sleeve, face was reddened. "Everyone would be like that if they have to eat bread full of mayonnaise!" he said, trying to defend himself.

Once again, the girl chuckled, she poked Sora's nose lightly, receiving a pout from the brunette. "You're cute."

Sora's face redden, his eyes widened at the girl, "Wha-what?"

"Nah," Kairi said, grinning, "Come on, eat your breakfast! Or else we're going to be late."

"It's still so early, why do we have to hurry?" Sora said, his face still blushing.

"To meet Riku? Morning attack?" Kairi suggested, smirking at the boy.

"Kai-riii!!" Sora pouted, "No more teasing!!"

"O-kay," the girl said playfully.

Then they fell into silence, the only sound that was heard was the sound of the birds hanging on the branch of the tree. It's a very peaceful silence for both of them, each fell into their own mind. That's, before Kairi hummed.

"Riku is… quite a romantic guy, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Sora arched an eyebrow, "What's with the sudden?"

"No, just thinking," Kairi grinned at him, placing her head on her palm, "He could think of this game, this St. White retaliation."

"Uh-huh," Sora nodded, "But what's the connection with being romantic?"

"No one really paying attention with it. Especially boys. Even I never really have thought about it," Kairi said, nodded for herself, "Don't you think?"

Sora silenced. Yeah, to admit it, he himself didn't really know about St. White. It was then Riku's challenge that made him began to consider about this little event. A romantic guy…huh? This feeling… not really good. Somehow.

"Why…?" Sora found himself talking so suddenly.

"Hee-hee, told you," Kairi said, giggled a bit.

"?" Sora tilted his head in confusion and curiousness.

"Pull your courage up! He likes you a lot," Kairi grinned, and then stood up, "So, we're going now?"

She didn't even bother to wait for Sora's answer, she left the kitchen and Sora. Sora, whose eyes widened, sat still. Did he really…?

--

The sun was at his highest point, pouring his light everywhere he could reach, except where the trees were so close to each other, that the light couldn't get in. there's where Kairi and Sora were sitting for the rest of the recess , below the large tree on the field, enjoying the breeze.

"Whoa… it's really surprising to think that the spring just came about one day and the sun has shine this bright…" Kairi said, his face looked upward, through the leaves to see some traces of light.

"Yeah…" Sora said, his back leaned to the tree's trunk, he took a deep breath and smiled in relax, "But it feels so nice…."

"I thought you like winter better?" Kairi asked, arched an eyebrow towards the boy beside her.

"I like the snow. Not the winter," Sora stated, closing his eyes and inhale again. "This is soooo much better…."

"Huh, childish."

"Like you're not."

The two of them then chuckled, that's before came another voice to break the blissful moment.

"Hey, Sora!"

The brunette opened his eyes and was greeted by two green eyes in front of him, so close that it made him blushed and pulled his head backward,

BRAK!!

…to hit the tree hardly.

"Ouchhhh!!" Sora hissed in pain, rubbing his head.

"Sora!!" Kairi panicked, looking at the brunette with a concern look, "You okay?"

"It's… no big deal…" Sora hissed, and then glanced at the one who had surprised him, who was laughing now… with his friend.

"Axel!! Riku!!"

"Yo, little cutey there!" Axel greeted playfully, sat beside the brunette, "Now, that was a really good hit, wasn't it?"

"Uh…" Sora blushed even more, looking down to his lap.

"Clumsy," Riku commented, still standing in front of him.

"Hey, it's Axel's fault," Kairi snapped at the silver-haired teen, glared at him.

"No, it's okay Kairi," Sora said, smiling at him sheepishly.

Kairi sighed in anger, "So, what are you two trying to do? Ruin our peaceful time?"

"I thought you're trying to get Sora closer to Riku?" Axel asked teasingly, "You're Kairi, right?"

Kairi glanced at the red-haired teen, narrowing her eyes to him, "Yeah. And you're Axel that famous gay?"

"Bingo!" Axel said, grinning at her.

"That's not something to be proud of, Axel," Riku said sharply, he looked back at the brunette.

"…Is there something?" Sora asked as he felt Riku's gaze to him.

"…You're so ugly."

Silence…

"What's with the sudden!?" Kairi asked in annoyed tone and confusion. Sora just stared in shock.

"Just in the mood to say that, and--," Riku continued, pointing at the boy, "I wasn't looking at you yesterday!!"

Sora lifted an eyebrow, "…You were looking at me yesterday?"

"I said NO!!" Riku said loudly, made the birds that hanging on the tree flew away.

"…Riku, did you get hit your head or something?" Kairi asked, lifted a finger as she narrowed her eyes to the boy, "Don't say you come here just to say this random thing!?"

"Of course not!" Axel said suddenly, "We're here to have some chit-chat with you two."

"Chit-chat?" Sora tilted his head as he looked at the teen beside him, "About?"

"The festival," Axel said, grinning at him, "I heard that you and Riku are going together?"

"Uh, yeah," Sora said, couldn't help to smile at this, "He was the one who asked me to."

"I was having some headache yesterday!! It's just a mistake!!" Riku blurted in angry yet embarrassed tone. His face was blushing so hard.

"So, you're not going to drop him now, right?" Kairi said, arching an eyebrow, "'Cause I'll make you learn if you do that."

"No, no, no," Axel cut, shook his head, "He's not that mean to do that."

"Not that mean, puh," Kairi said, "_Bullshit_," she murmured in such a low tone that no one could hear her.

"Yeah, so," Axel said, throwing an arm around the brunette who gasped in surprise, "We're thinking about what to do."

"Uh…okay?" Sora said, not really paying attention as he tried to free himself from this Axel.

"About the dance?" Kairi asked, lifted an eyebrow as she looked at the red-haired teen suspiciously.

"Precisely!" Axel stated, lifted an index finger in his front, "Since we all know that Riku's famous—"

"Because of so many girlfriends he has had—" Kairi said in sarcasms.

"Because he IS famous, I think he'll be the one who get all of the attentions at the party."

"Who cares?" Kairi said, shrugging.

"But since we all know that Sora wasn't really good at dancing--," Axel said, didn't seem to paying attention to Kairi.

"And he's really sucks at it," Riku added.

"—Don't you think it would be better if he gets some practice?"

"Practice?" Sora asked, confused look on his face.

"Yeah. You're not going to embarrass me at the party," Riku stated bluntly.

"Don't you think that--," Kairi began, "Having Sora as his partner alone would just drop his fame?"

"…Yeah…?" Sora asked hesitantly. If Riku really didn't want his reputation to drop, then maybe it's the perfect time to cancel.

"No, you're going to be a girl in that party."

Silence…

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, of course," Riku said, folded his arms, "You're not thinking that I'm going to sacrifice my name just because of one silly festival?"

"Or you just want to be dropped off?" Axel asked, facing the brunette.

Sora seemed to think for a while. "Uh…. No…?"

"So, just sticks with the plan," Riku said, "You're going to have dance practice in my house. Tomorrow's evening it is. Just a one day practice."

"But—I have to help my sister!" Sora exclaimed, "And—," but he was cut by Riku held out a hand in a sign to stop.

"No Buts. Sticks. With. The. Plan," Riku stated firmly, pointing his finger at the brunette.

"…" Sora sighed, "Okay…"

"So…" Kairi began again, "Who will teach Sora? You?"

"Of course not. I have a dancing teacher," Riku said, looking at Kairi with a narrow look.

"…Dancing teacher?" Kairi repeated, eyebrow arched in disgust look, "Man, you're so _gay_!!"

"What's the connection of gay and dancing!? I'm not!!" Riku snapped angrily, his eyes showed so much hatred towards the girl.

"So, so! Everything's done!!" Axel said happily.

"Yeah, bye," Riku's short greetings before he walked away.

Axel didn't follow though, that made Sora a little curious, "You're not going?"

"Hmm? No, just a minute," Axel said, still grinning as he leaned back to the tree, "This place really is so perfect to have a nap."

"We're the one who found this place. This is our place," Kairi stated coldly.

"Whoa, relax! I'm not saying that I want to take this place or something!!" Axel said to the girl, grinning.

Kairi snorted and then leaned back too. Sora glanced between Kairi and Axel in confusion, "Um…?"

"Don't worry about us little kid, we're not having any battle. By the way--," Axel said playfully, he lowered his tone that only him and Sora could hear, "Have you find out about my riddle?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"Nope?"

"Uh…haven't thought about it. No?"

Axel sighed, then, he straightened his body, leaned to the brunette, until his lips were beside his ear.

"Try to leave Riku, then."

Sora's eyes widened, "…huh?"

"HEY!! What are YOU doing!!" Kairi yelled in anger, suddenly notice that Axel's too close to Sora.

Before Sora could even catch what's happening, Axel had pressed his lips to the brunette's cheek. As quickly it came, it went. Grinning, Axel stood up and went away. Kairi's jaws dropped as she was her friend didn't move an inch.

"…. Uh… I think you're not Sora?" Kairi asked hesitantly.

"Nope," Sora, or his drive, said. "That bastard. I'm so going to kill him."

"You'll get prosecute if you do that…" Kairi said, warned the 'angry' brunette.

"Too bad this is a law country," Sora said, sighing to himself, "But a punch or two wouldn't make me get sue, right?"

"…You have to learn how to suppress your anger…" Kairi commented, glancing at Sora.

Sora seemed not listening to her, instead he smirked evilly, "Oh, yeah…. I would have all the time to give him some lessons tomorrow, he…he…he…."

"…Stop that frightening laugh. It makes me shudder," Kairi said, hugging herself.

"Sure."

"…" Kairi looked at her lap, "Hey… can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Please don't come out at the festival? Please?" Kairi said, eyes pleading.

"…Why is that?" Sora lifted an eyebrow.

"…'cause, it…," Kairi began, hesitantly, "It'll hurt Sora if you do that."

"…" Sora eyeing Kairi intensely, he sighed.

"You're saying that my existence is annoying?"

Kairi lifted his face with widened eyes in shock, "N-no!! I never think about that!!"

"…Yeah," he said, ran his hand through his brown locks, sighing. "I'm not supposed to exist, am I?"

"Really, I don't mean--!"

"Let's just drop this," Sora said, stood up. Kairi's gaze followed him with a concern look.

"Sora…"

"I'll consider about that, though," he said, smiling at the girl, "Don't worry."

Kairi replied his smile hesitantly, "…yeah. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

And he gave Kairi another smile. An unpredictable smile, as nothing was shown in it…

--

The school had ended, and that left Sora alone in the living room, watching the television in alone. His mother and sister hadn't come back, which was weird.

"They're just checking up…. Why are they so late?" he thought, and sighed, not really paying attention to what channel he switched. "Uh…So quiet…."

He glanced at the piano on the room's corner. Decided that it would be better to play some songs than to watch something that he didn't watch, he turned the TV off and reached the piano.

He touched it, and began to play his favorite's song, Canon. Too bad that he wasn't a really good pianist, so many mistakes he made through the playing. But it didn't seem to bother him, he was used to it. After one song, he would continue to another song and another song again. As long as he could break the loneliness he felt now. …and the disturbing feeling that he had, about Axel's words.

Another song was played, when he heard another bell for today.

"Coming!!" he said, as he walked to the door and opened it. As he had guessed, Roxas stood behind the door.

"Good afternoon!!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, is there something--?" Sora asked.

"No problems! Just want to see you! I'm not bothering you, right?" Roxas said, tilting his head to side.

"Un…no?"

"Hey, may I come in??" Roxas asked, pointing to the living room, "I want to hear you play the piano again!!"

"You hear me!?" Sora said in shock. "Oh, damn!! I played so bad back then!!" he thought loudly.

"Yeah!!" Roxas nodded, "I wish I could play piano too!! Too bad I can't…"

"O…oh, but I can't play it perfectly too…" Sora said, rubbing his neck and smile sheepishly, "You just heard… the mistakes I made…"

"I don't think a mistake's a mistake!" Roxas exclaimed, "There's no mistake in playing it, right? As long as you're happy with it."

"…oh yeah?" Sora said, a little unsure with what this blonde said.

"I always wish I could… at least take a practice about it," Roxas said, sighing, "My uncle just didn't let me."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah, I live with my uncle," Roxas said, smiling, "I'm an orphan."

"Oh…sorry," Sora said, regretting that he ever asked.

"No, it's okay!! I never know how my parents look like after all, I lost them since I was still little," Roxas said cheerfully, "After all, uncle and aunt have been so nice to me that I would never think of how sad it is."

"…That's good," Sora said, smiling a bit at the blonde. The blonde smiled back, "It is!!"

"So, are you going to let me in?" Roxas asked, still grinning.

"Oh, yeah," Sora said, suddenly remembered, "Sure, come in."

"Yay! Thanks!!" Roxas said, stepped in the living room. He gazed at the living room for awhile, "It's so empty…"

"Yeah, we rarely buy something," Sora said, "Since our daily earnings come only from the flower's shop business."

"Flower shop?"

"The shop beside my house, it's Aerith's, my big sister's," Sora explained, "Uh, if you want to know, though…"

"Oh, I see!!" Roxas said, nodded lightly, "It's a really big shop. And it looks good too."

"Thanks," Sora smiled at him.

"You're welcome!" Roxas grinned at him, "Oh, yeah!! Let's play something!! I bring cards to play!!"

"I never played cards…" Sora said, but Roxas just shook, "It's okay!! I'll teach you! Come on!"

Sora just stared at the blonde. He really was so friendly…. But, what if he found out about the true Sora? …. The brunette shook his head and sighed. "No. Then don't let him know," He thought.

He closed his eyes. This feeling kept yelling to his heart, "I don't want to lose anyone again."

--

It was night when Roxas finally decided to leave. After saying goodbye to Sora, the blonde walked away happily. Sora stood still at his door frame, watching as his new friend finally disappeared from his gaze. He sighed, and turned his body to enter his house.

"Sora!"

The brunette blinked, he turned again and found his best friend, Kairi.

"Kairi? What's—"

"Your mother called, told me to take care of you," Kairi said, "Since my parents aren't home, I think It'll be better that I come here to accompany you?"

Sora blinked again, "Uh? My mother still hasn't finished?"

Kairi shrugged, "I don't know. I just get this short message in my cell-phone. Is there something happen?"

"…" Sora looked down, "I don't know…"

Kairi looked at him with a concern look, the pat his shoulder, "It's okay. If they didn't tell you, then everything's under control, isn't it?"

Sora looked up to his friend, "…I hope so…"

**Enough for Tuesday!! I hate Tuesday! Ok, so, sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the last chapter, but I hope you'd like it… And if you like it, why don't you leave a review for me? (wink wink) It'll be nice, isn't it? Thanks for reading!! See you next chapter!!**


	6. 19th February : Practicing Day

**Sorry for the late update! DX. I've tried to make it quicker but, you know… Laziness had taken control of me. But, I finally update, right? Right. Oh, yeah. Kh's not mine and sorry for the errors.**

**Note : I feel sorry for those who like Squall. It's ooc here, so if you don't like it, you may leave.**

* * *

**St. White Retaliation**

**Wednesday, 19****th**** February 2003**

_**Practicing Day**_

Wind blew pretty hard that day. Brought along the dust and falling leaves. The midday sun's showering his shine upon as the two teens walked on their way home.

"Sora, are you okay?" Kairi asked as she tilted her head to side, to see her frowning brunette friend.

"I think…" Sora said, not even bother to lift his head.

"Really? You look so out of energy…" Kairi commented as she kept her gaze to him.

"Maybe? …I have this bad feeling about my mom…" Sora said almost in whisper as he sighed for the thirty times that morning.

"Your mom…" Kairi said.

"She…hasn't been back since yesterday morning," Sora continued, still looking down, "If it's just a normal check up, it shouldn't have take that long, right?"

"Well, but there's no bad news until now, right? Then everything's under control," Kairi said, trying to cheer the boy.

"Yeah," Sora said, still looked unsure.

"Oh, Come on!" Kairi said as she poked Sora's back playfully, "Hey, you have this dance practice with Riku today, right?"

"…oh. I forgot," Sora finally looked up at his friend.

"Man… you're having a serious problem with your memory," Kairi said and huffed.

"Sorry, everything happens so quickly that I almost couldn't handle it," Sora replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Silly," Kairi said as she gave him a smile, "Yeah, so you have to be more spirited now, ok?"

Sora looked at his friend in amusement and confusion, "…Are you really sure you don't have other personalities too, Kairi? You sure change your mood pretty quick."

"Am I?" Kairi poked her cheek with her index finger, as if thinking, then she shrugged, "Oh, well. That's a girl for you, Sora."

They walked in silence until they've reached Sora's house and stopped at the front gate.

"Well, good luck! See you later!" Kairi said as she turned back and waved to the brunette.

"Hey, wait!" Sora called her in panic and made the girl stopped.

"What?" she asked, arching an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hip and turned to face him.

"You're not going to come with me?" Sora asked, with a little 'I need help' tone.

"Well, I have a job," Kairi stated bluntly.

"But…uh," Sora said nervously, tapping his index fingers to each other in front of his chest, "I'm afraid if my drive awaken again… what if… Riku get killed?"

"Funny. No. Everything will be okay. Just relax, okay?" Kairi said.

"But-but…" Sora tried to get another reason to make his friend there with him, but was cut by the girl.

"Look. Take a deep breath, slowly, slowly…"

"Kairi! It's serious!" Sora said loudly, now looked depress.

"Yeah, I'm serious," Kairi said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Kairi!" Sora whined.

"I told you! It's okay!" Kairi said, slightly annoyed.

"Sora! Good afternoon!"

Both Sora and Kairi turned to this cheery voice that they're sure belong to whom. And they're right.

There stood Roxas, in front of his own house, waving his hand to them and walked to their place.

"Roxas? Uh. Good afternoon too," Sora greeted as he watched the blonde came to them.

"Oh, Kairi's here too! Hello!" Roxas said cheerfully as he glanced to Kairi.

Kairi didn't say anything but just watched him, which made Roxas felt a little uneasy.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, gave the girl a smile.

"No… but, yeah!" Kairi suddenly exclaimed and clasped her hands in excitement.

"What?" Sora asked carefully, eyeing his friend.

"Roxas is okay, right? Yeah, of course!" Kairi asked and answered for herself. …that made her looked really stupid.

"I'm okay? Uh.. yeah. I'm okay," Roxas said in confuse, though he kept smiling.

"No, no. not that! Hey!" Kairi took Roxas' hands on hers, "Would you mind to accompany Sora to his friend's house?"

"Me?" Roxas asked as he tilted his head.

"KAIRI! Stop joking around!" Sora yelled at the red-haired girl. Angrily.

"Oh. I don't," Kairi said, looking back at Sora while her hands still clasping with the blonde's, "He's your friend too. And Roxas looked like someone we can trust!"

"You trust me? Thank you!" Roxas said brightly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kairi replied as she looked at Roxas happily, "Accompany Sora to Riku's house and watched him. I even give you the right to punch Riku if he makes Sora cries!"

"KAIRI!" Sora's face reddened from anger and was about to separate them when Roxas cut him.

"Oh, I don't mind!" the blonde said, still with his bright eyes, "Besides, I could meet new people and probably make new friends! That'll be my pleasure!"

Sora looked at him in shock, then to Kairi and to him again, "…but-but…"

"Hey, he said it's okay. So it's okay! Right?" Kairi said, squeezing Sora's shoulder lightly and grinned, "Relax!"

Sora gave Kairi a pleaded look, "Kairi, I don't remember that you're so trustful!"

"Oh? Well…just look at his eyes!" Kairi said as she pointed Roxas' eyes. A very shining eyes… as if a light came out of it. …That really fitted with his silly smile.

"I don't think he's a bad guy," Kairi said cheerfully and quickly ran away, "BYE!"

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, but the girl had faded to nowhere.

"Wow… she's a fast runner, huh?" Roxas commented in surprise.

"…pretty much," Sora said in submission, hang his head low.

"It's okay! I'll take good care of you!" Roxas said cheerfully and patted Sora's head.

"…Just hope you won't find out," Sora thought and sighed.

--

"So, have you prepared everything?" Axel asked lazily, lying on the couch in Riku's living room. Riku was standing in front of a window and stared outside.

"Prepared what?" Riku asked, an eyebrow's arched.

"Well. Plans, duh."

"What plans? You really like to talk nonsense," Riku said coldly and kept staring through the window.

"Heh. You told me that but you feel nervous yourself," Axel said and chuckled.

"I'm not. I'm…" Riku snapped, stopped and continued, "…admiring my beautiful garden…"

"Not really good at making reason, eh?" Axel said after he burst into laugh.

"Shut up," Riku said, slightly blushed.

"Okay," Axel said and hummed.

"By the way… have you seen Leon?" Riku suddenly asked.

"Nope. Did he tell you that he's going to come?" Axel asked, changing his position to sit and took some cookies from the table.

"Yeah. But it's almost four now," the silver-haired teen said as he looked at his watch.

"Maybe he's attending some piano recital? It's his hobby, right?" the other said and began to eat the cookie.

"Piano recital, huh?" Riku said, "Like it's any fun."

Axel just shrugged and took another cookie, "If I remember correctly, you used to like piano too, didn't you?"

"That's been forgotten," Riku said coldly and looked down. "Thanks to Sora I hate it," he whispered.

--

"What a big gate!"

Roxas and Sora had arrived in front of Riku's house and were admiring it. The blonde's blue eyes shimmered with excitement to see the large gate in front of him.

"I wonder how it looks like inside…" he said with dreamy eyes, which made Sora chuckled lightly.

"You're funny, Roxas," Sora said, gave him a smile.

"Am I? Oh, well. When will we get in?" Roxas asked enthusiastly.

"Anytime now," Sora said, took a deep breath and pressed the door bell.

"Who is it?" a voice came from the bell machine.

"Um…It's Sora. Is Riku there?" the brunette asked nervously.

"Hell. Can't you even recognize my voice? Just come in," the voice answered, and the gate's opened.

"Oh! Riku? Sorry! The voice isn't really clear!" Sora said quickly, afraid of making Riku mad.

"JUST COME IN!" the voice's so loud that the two of them had to cover their ears quickly.

"Gee, He's a short tempered one, eh?" Roxas asked as he carefully let his hand down.

"Haha…" Sora laughed nervously and slightly quivering.

They walked through the garden that had grown greener, though there's still just some plant in there. But Roxas still admiring it though.

"The garden's big too, and the house too!" he exclaimed as he looked at his sides, front, whatever else he could see. "He must be a very rich one!"

"Well, pretty much?" Sora replied, unsure about it.

They reached the front door and there stood the silver haired teen, along with his friend, Axel.

"Hello…" Sora greeted nervously as he looked at Riku.

Riku just eyed him and frowned, "Why are you so late?"

"Uhh, you said evening, and it's only four?" Sora said, as he checked his own watch.

"If I say you're late, then you're late! And WHO is this?" Riku snapped and pointed at Roxas.

"Eh, I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you," Roxas said with his usual cheery voice.

"Hey, nice to meet you too! I'm Axel!" suddenly the red-haired teen came out from Riku's back and took Roxas' hand for a shake.

Riku glanced at the two-now-shaking-stupidly and sighed, then looked at Sora, frowning again.

"What's… wrong? I make mistake again?" Sora asked in fear. The look Riku gave him always made him felt guilty.

"I said that. Come in!" Riku said and grabbed his wrist roughly. Roxas noticed that and frowned.

"Hey! Don't do that to your friend!" he protested and grabbed Sora's other wrist.

Riku narrowed his eyes towards the blonde, "And what it has to do with you?"

"Sora's my friend too! Oh, in case you're going to hurt him, Kairi has given her right to punch you to me!" Roxas stated, his eyes glaring to the aquamarines of Riku's.

"The right to punch Riku?" Axel asked, then burst into laugh.

"What's so funny?" Roxas snapped at the red haired teen, and then back to glare at Riku, "You better let go of him!"

"You're the one who should let him go!" Riku snapped back and pulled Sora tighter to him, but the blonde didn't want to lose and pull Sora to him too.

"Hey! That hurt!" Sora whimpered as he tried to endure the pain.

"Yeah, yeah you two. Stop that," Axel said and release Roxas' grab on Sora's.

The blonde glared at him, "Stop interfering!"

"I don't want to, but Sora's hurt, you know," Axel said and pointed the brunette lightly.

Roxas looked at his front and found no one, he looked back at Axel, "What did you point at? And where's Riku and Sora?"

Axel shrugged and smirked, "Hey, why don't we search for them together? Maybe they're lost or something?"

Roxas seemed to think for awhile, and said innocently, "You're right. It's a big house after all."

Axel looked at him in amusement as his jaw dropped. "What the--, A complete idiot?" he thought.

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku had run away and now was crouching in a small closet below the stair. Both panting in tiredness. Riku tried to regain his breath and then began to speak.

"What's that… Roxas thing…" he said, still holding Sora's wrist tightly.

"He's my friend…" Sora said between his breath, "He's just over…active?"

Riku sighed and rubbed his temple, "And here I am, think that only Kairi's crazy the one. You really do like to befriend with weird person."

Sora chuckled and smiled at Riku, "You're my friend too."

Riku looked at him too, but then quickly threw his gaze away, "Is it hurt?"

"Huh? Oh. A little, but it's okay," Sora said as he looked at his other hand.

"Oh."

And they fell into silence. Not a very long silence, but very awkward silence.

"Um…" Sora braved himself to talk, he looked at Riku's hand that still holding his wrist, "Where do you want to take me?"

"Where? Actually to the living room, but well--," Riku said, rubbing the back of his head, "My dance teacher hasn't come yet. So I think we can go later, when everything's calmer."

Sora's eyes widened. When Riku said that, he looked slightly embarrassed and nervous. Actually, it's kind of cute. To think how he always act. That made the brunette giggled.

"What?" Riku asked, arched an eyebrow.

"Um.. no," Sora said, still smiling at him. It looked like he had forgotten that this Riku was the one who snapped at him earlier.

"Weirdo," Riku said and sighed.

"Actually, Roxas' a good boy," Sora suddenly said, "Really, he just didn't want you to hurt me."

"Whatever, but…" Riku stopped and looked at Sora intently, "He hasn't known your preference, right?"

Sora silenced and looked back at him.

"…no," he said and looked down.

"I knew that," Riku said and looked quite proud, "Well, then don't consider him as friend. He'll just turn you down like your other _fake_ friend."

"…" Sora silenced again and kept looking down, his bang covered his eyes that Riku couldn't see what he thought.

"What? You're crying?" Riku said coldly, but no reply.

He sighed, "Puh. Babies."

"Like you don't turn me down?" Sora suddenly said, still looking down though.

"…Well, at least not because your preference," Riku said, gazing at the brunette.

"That doesn't make you innocent, you jerk," Sora said as he glared at Riku.

"…You're—" Riku began but was cut by Sora's hit to his hand, the one holding Sora wrist.

"Let me go! Perv!" Sora said and continued to hit.

"Hey, hey! That hurt!" Riku snapped and let Sora's hand go.

"Maniac," Sora stated as he stood up.

"Who did you call maniac!? I'm not!" Riku snapped angrily and stood up too. But since he's taller than Sora, his head hit the stair.

"I don't remember I called you maniac, you're the one who said that," Sora said and sighed, "Kids these days… Always throw mistake to another."

"Like you don't? How quick you've changed!" Riku said, rubbing his head that was hit.

"Told you. Mood swing," Sora stated and glanced at his surrounding, "Now what're you planning?"

"What?"

"Taking me to a dark place like this, not to mention how narrow it is. What's in your mind?" Sora snapped and glared at Riku.

"What? I didn't mean to take you here!" Riku said, slightly blushed when he realized it.

"Nu-uh. Whatever you're going to do with me, I'm not going into it," Sora said and tried to open the closet's door. But it won't budge.

"Huh?"

--

Roxas and Axel went through the entire house. The kitchen, Dinner room, Riku's room, the guest room, even the bathroom. But they're no where to be found. Now they're in the living room.

"Where did they go?" Roxas asked in frustration as he ruffled his spiky hair.

"Don't know? Hey, why don't we take the time for ourselves?" Axel asked, grinning at the blonde.

"Nope. Not before I found Sora and that short tempered boy!" Roxas snapped and walked away. But Axel grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"…yes?" Roxas asked, arching an eyebrow.

"This is Riku's house, I'm sure he won't get lost in his own home, right?" Axel smiled at him.

"…Then why can't we find him?"

"That means, he want to spend his time with his boyfriend somewhere alone," Axel answered playfully and took Roxas' hands on his.

The blonde gave him a confused look, "…His boyfriend?"

"You don't know? Riku and Sora are gays," Axel stated in surprise.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!?"

--

"What again?" Riku asked lazily and folded his arms.

"The door… can't be-opened…ugh.." Sora said as he tried to open it, "What did you do!?"

"Why me? I'm inside this closet too!" Riku snapped pushed the door too. But still, the door didn't open.

"Damn you! Bastard! How could—fu—" Sora yelled angrily but was cut by Riku gawked at him.

"…what?" Sora asked, arching an eyebrow.

"…When did you learn to say those things?" Riku asked, still startled.

Silence…

"…just forget about it," Sora said and sighed.

"Oh.. okay. Maybe we could shout for help?" Riku suggested.

"You shout. I'm not going to waste my breath when I know they won't come to help," Sora shrugged and sat.

"Why not?"

"Someone locked us, can't you see? Or do you think there some kind of spirit that came and put barrier there?" Sora said in sarcasm, "Oh, and don't forget this is only a small hut!?"

"…who?"

"How should I know? Probably Axel. But why would he?" Sora said, put his hand on his chin like a detective.

"…Must be him," Riku said to himself, "Roxas would just brag in and take you home. And there's only him. Though it's weird… he said he'll be on my side."

Sora arched an eyebrow, "You don't have maid?"

"I have one. But I fired her last month. She's annoying," Riku said and leaned his back to the door then folded his arms.

"Annoying like you?" Sora asked, smirking.

"How should I know?" Riku shrugged and sighed.

"Heh, right…" the brunette chuckled and stretched his arms above him. "I'm getting bored…" he said as he looked at the silver-haired teen.

"…what's with that look?" Riku asked carefully, suddenly felt bad to the brunette.

"…Your fault that I'm trapped here. Can't you at least joke or what?" Sora asked lazily, folded his arms behind his head and leaned to the closet's wall.

"Joke? I'm not clown!" Riku said and glared at the brunette.

"Not only clown can joke! Gee, what's up with you?" Sora glared back.

"Uh, well. That's my joke," Riku rubbed the back of his head and looked embarrassed.

"…joke?" Sora stared at him.

Once again, the silence fell upon them for quite a long time. Then the brunette burst into laugh.

"HA! That's funny, right? I wonder why no one laughed when I told them that!" Riku said happily, and quite proud too.

"No, stupid!" Sora said and continued to laugh. When he's finally calm, he talked again, "It's your dumbness that made me laugh. I can't believe there's actually a dumb person like you!"

"Well, sorry that I can't joke!" Riku snapped and frowned, threw his face away from Sora.

"Sorry, Riku. But that entertain me a lot, thanks!" Sora said and smiled.

His smile not as sincere as usual, instead, his smile was a confident one and… quite attractive in some way… sensually.

Riku blushed when he saw his smile and threw his gaze again, "…you're welcome."

--

"G-gays!? You mean, Sora likes boys and Riku too!?" Roxas asked in distrust, gaped at Axel.

"Yup. I thought he told you?" Axel said, as his finger gently stroke the blonde's. but Roxas didn't seem to notice about this.

"NO! Oh my—I thought they're only story in newspaper or something in the magazines!" Roxas stated.

Axel arched an eyebrow, "They put gays in newspaper and magazines? What's the title?"

"Well, I mean—they're actually real? Wow…" Roxas said in amusement, "This is the first time I see that kind of thing…"

"They're human too, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Wow. I have to find Sora and ask him myself. Since it's so difficult to trust people like you," Roxas said and turned back, but Axel grabbed his shoulder again.

"What?" Roxas narrowed his eyes to the red haired teen.

"At least take a break! This house is big and we've explored all of the rooms, you know," Axel said lazily.

"…yeah. I'm thirsty too," Roxas suddenly realized as he touched his throat.

"I go get you some water. Sit there," Axel said and gave him a wide smile before he went off.

After Axel wasn't visible anymore, Roxas walked out of the room and ran to the second floor. Too bad he didn't hear the screaming below the stair…

--

Axel got into the kitchen and took a glass. He hummed as he filled the glass with cold water from a bottle in the upper freezer. That's when he realized something's different.

"…Since when Riku put the bottle in the upper one?" he thought.

He put that back to the place where he took it and looked around. And he found, the kitchen's window was opened. He walked to the window and looked down. A smirk then plastered on his face.

"Hello Leon, what's up?"

The said man stood up and shoved his back. Then he ruffled his brown hair, "Hello too, Axel."

"Why did you have to hide? You're welcome here anytime," Axel asked, gave some room for the brunette to hop in.

"Well, but I saw you and your boyfriend…" Leon said and eyed him.

"Boyfriend? Oh, you mean Roxas? No. he's not. Though I'm planning to make him one," Axel smirked.

"And Riku."

"Oh, yeah! we're searching for Riku right now, do you know where he is?" Axel suddenly remembered.

"…no."

"…yes."

"…no. I'm going out. Bye!" Leon said and was about to jump out from the window again but Axel grabbed his shirt, "No way! You know where he is!!"

"But you're going to ruin their moment!" Leon exclaimed and kept trying to jump.

"What moment!? Remember! We're in Riku's side!!" Axel shouted and pulled him stronger.

"Riku has the same feeling as his!"

"But he doesn't want that! He wants to revenge!" Axel yelled at him and released his grasp, make the other fell.

"…it's stupid," Leon murmured, still in his position, with his face facing the floor.

"That's Riku for you," Axel sighed.

--

"Damn it! Why isn't there anyone who hear us!?" Sora snapped in misery.

"…I'm tired…" Riku said and sat down. His back's still leaning to the door. His eyes looked as if it's going to shut.

"Me too. But you can't sleep now!" Sora said and glared at him.

"…yeah…"

Silence came. And only the sound of tickling clock was heard.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Goodnight…" Riku murmured and closed his eyes.

"WAIT! Don't you go to sleep alone! Who's going to shout for help if you sleep!?" Sora yelled and grabbed Riku's collar. …but the other had slept soundly. On his lap…

Sora groaned and tried to move the other teen. But where to? It's a very small closet that he barely could move now Riku had slept.

"…you jerk," he cursed at the other teen and folded his arms. Of course Riku couldn't hear it. Then he just sighed and sat silently, waiting for someone passed there.

It was the longest night he ever had.

--

Kairi was waiting in front of Sora's gate, waiting for him to come back.

"Why is he so late? Does practicing take that long?" she thought as she checked her watch. 11.30 it is.

She sighed, "Damn it. What's happened to him?"

"Kairi? Is that you?"

The girl turned his head to the voice, and saw a brunette lady was walking towards her.

"Aerith! Good evening!" Kairi greeted cheerfully, "It's been quite a long time I haven't seen you!"

"Only two days. Yeah, I had to accompany my mother, doing her treatment," Aerith said, "But she still have to stay there. I just want to take some change clothes."

"Oh. Is she really that bad?" Kairi asked, looked sad.

"...You know it. Just don't tell Sora. That's what his mother wants," the lady said sadly and took out a key from her pocket.

"Sora hasn't come back. He's at his friend's house," Kairi said hastily.

"Oh? how rare..." Aerith commented and opened the gate, "You're not coming?"

"No... I think I'll just go home. Bye!" Kairi said and waved, took paces to her house.

"...Just you see tomorrow, Riku!!" Kairi thought angrily and kept walking.

* * *

**I just had a shock. One of my friend die from cancer and yesterday is his cremation. I'm not really close to him, but, you know. It just remind me how easy our lives end. I still see him smiling and laughing with his friend in our first block exam on second semester. We've just finished our final exam and that's like that. I don't know, but it's just like, what a short life it is. Well, I just want to say that... . I know I'm being a little too dramatic here, so don't mind this.  
**

**I know the title is 'practicing day', but there's no practice at all . Sorry, the plot.**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
